


Awaken the Deep

by Joysprings



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, BAMF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Domestic, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hybrids, Inspired by The Witcher, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, MerMay, MerMay2020, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion, Siren inspired, Siren tv show inspiration, Sirens, Slow Burn, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, The Witcher Lore, The Witcher Netflix Series Spoilers, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Worried Jaskier | Dandelion, Worried triss merigold, geraltxjaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joysprings/pseuds/Joysprings
Summary: She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable despite her nudity. In fact she seemed calm. Yet curious. Very curious. She made a small humming sound, and suddenly her fingers were in his mouth, on his teeth, everywhere. Inspecting.“W-Woah!” Jaskier took her wrists and gently moved her hands away. A small frown crossed her features, and Jaskier almost felt bad.“I’ve come to two conclusions. One, she’s not human. Two, she’s very inebriated and happens to not know english,”In witch a bard and a witcher encounter a strange woman and look for answers with the help of a lovable mage. The journey is certainly one that the four of them will never forget.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just to help with time lines this story takes place before Geralt finds Ciri, and before the battle with Nilfgaard, just a few months after the mountain scene! Spoilers up til episode six!

The wind gently whistled through the lush green forest, a summer breeze circling through branches and brush. Beams of sunlight, golden and warm dropped like honey dancing over the grass, illuminating the path. A comforting scintillation of light cascaded down from the heavens. The birds sang happily bouncing from tree to tree and the squirrels chittered, chasing one another at the foot of the travelers.

In other words it was a beautiful evening. Nothing was out of place and the woods seemed to be in a joyful enchantment, a sort of peacefulness emanating throughout. It was as though the Gods themselves had declared it to be perfect. The gentle strum of a lute added a particular ambiance, notes lingering in the atmosphere. Hooves clopped gently against the path, but other than that the two travelers made no sound.

“Geralt, I’m feeling rather famished. Is it not about time perhaps to stop for some supper?”

Until now.

“Or a snack! Something to hold me over until we arrive to the next town yes?” The voice continued hopefully, upon receiving no response.

The witcher gave an eye roll “Hmm,”

His companion was not amused “Geralt,” He whined “Please? We missed lunch, and I tell you my stomach can only complain so much,”

A sigh.

“Alright,” Came the gruff reply as the mare was gently brought to a halt, and dismounted by her master. “We’ll stop there for food,” A head nod in the direction of a clearing surrounded by tall trees for shelter.

The companion brightened “Oh, lovely! I’ll go search for some wild mushrooms perhaps or-or those delicious sweet plump berries, yes that’s perfect!” He made a move to start forward but was stopped by a calloused hand, holding his upper arm.

“No. Stay here. With Roach,”

“W- Geralt!”

“I’ll be back soon. Stay, Jaskier,”

And with that the bard was left alone with his lute and Roach for company. Jaskier grumbled, kicking a loose stone.

“Stay here Jaskier, I’ll get us food, you’re equivalent to the value of a horse. Perhaps less. I’m such a manly man I can do everything myself,” He muttered, mocking his friend, nose scrunched in displeasure.

Roach whinnied and stomped her hoof. Jaskier sighed and rubbed her nose. “I’m sorry girl I didn’t mean it, of course you’re important,” He rubbed her nose and lead her into the clearing. He unloaded the heavier packs from Roach to give her a break and tied her to a tree.

“That should do it,” He smiled and began working on getting a fire set. Surely whatever Geralt returned with would require cooking. Plus, this gave him something to focus on other than the rumbling of his poor stomach.

The sound of running water however distracted him. He looked up from his work in the direction of the sound and he’d surely be lying if he said he wasn’t thirsty as well.

“One detour wouldn’t hurt,”

The bard grabbed his and Geralt’s water skins and patted Roach “Not to worry, I’ll be back in a moment,” He assured, receiving a noncommittal snort.

The bard set down his lute and began his trek in the direction of that sweet sweet sound. He moved aside brush, careful to study his surroundings so he could recall his way back to their make shift camp sight.

It wasn’t long at all until he reached a beautiful open area with a small cliff that had a gentle waterfall flowing into calm waters below. Jaskier found himself unable to stop a grin. They couldn’t have picked a better place to set up if they tried.

He made a move to head to the rocky shore when a different sound caught his ear. This wasn’t water flow or anything mother nature could have come up with. It was a voice. A single… Rather beautiful voice that was singing.

The song had no words. It was a melody of vocalization that stunned Jaskier and touched him to the very core. He’d never heard something so magnificent. He found his feet moved before he could register what he was doing. Upon closer inspection he spotted a figure bathing in the water, the only part visible of them a head of dark wet hair.

“Hello?” Jaskier called, unaware he had even spoken.

A gasp left the figure, who spun around. Deep brown eyes met his own before suddenly disappearing behind a rock.

Jaskier seemed to snap out of his thoughts with a start “Wait! Wait I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you,” He spoke quickly and made a move to walk only to realize he was already standing at the edge of the water.

The figure had moved again, and now a hand was placed on the rock, half her face poking out to study this strange new comer.

“H-hey! Hello, yes I-I apologize for frightening you I just...Your singing was absolutely stunning,” He breathed. “You see I’m a bard so singing is sort of my life really. I simply can not help but notice when a voice as spectacular as yours graces my presence,”

The figure tilted her head, eyes still seeming to bore into Jaskiers very soul. She moved just a fraction closer, curiosity coloring her features.

“Do you have a name?” He asked, wanting - no needing - to hear that voice again. “Mine is Julian. But everybody calls me Jaskier,”

Wet lashes continued to study him slowly moving out from behind her hiding place and making her way closer. Jaskier was struck by her beauty, now seeing her in full. She was certainly a sight. A blush covered his face as he noticed she was nude.

“Oh I- erm...” He stuttered and backed away, averting his gaze. He didn’t wish to be disrespectful.

When a hand cupped his cheek he startled, head snapping back to her. She was very close. A little too close. Jaskier could feel her warm breath against his neck as she tilted his head up and down, side to side, brows knitted together.

“Um- Yes hello,”

She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable despite her nudity. In fact she seemed calm. Yet curious. Very curious. She made a small humming sound, and suddenly her fingers were in his mouth, on his teeth, inspecting.

“W-Woah!” Jaskier took her wrists and gently moved her hands away. A small frown crossed her features, and Jaskier almost felt bad.

“You...You seem...Not quite like yourself. Not that I know really what you’re like,” He stammered, very confused by this behavior. He wondered if she had been injured, or perhaps didn’t speak english.

“Jaskier?”

She gasped and jumped back at the second voice. Geralt had stepped through the clearing. Her head snapped to him, eyes wide and fearful.

“Easy, easy it’s alright. He’s my friend,” Jaskier soothed. She looked from him back to the new comer, moving a step back.

Geralt had his sword drawn and indeed looked like the threat she took him for. His eyes were dark as he took in the scene before him. The witcher had picked up on the two heart beats, and was alert, frowning as he stepped closer.

“Jaskier,” He started, voice low “What is going on?”

“Geralt stop it you’ll scare her! I came to fill our water skins and found her here, bathing. I think something’s wrong with her,” Jaskier explained and turned back to the woman who was still wary of this new comer.

Geralt eyed her, only now noticing her nudity. He blinked and lowered his sword, looking back at Jaskier, now more with confusion than anything.

“I’ve come to two conclusions. One, she’s not human and two, she’s very inebriated and happens to not know english,” Jaskier spoke as the woman began to move towards Geralt with a new found curiosity.

It was the witchers turn to step back now.

“She’s odd… Just let her do her thing,” Jaskier said, and couldn’t help but chuckle as she began to examine Geralt in a similar fashion as she had examined Jaskier. She moved his face and squished his cheeks.

Geralt stared at her incredulously, eyes moving back to Jaskier who just shrugged. When she tried to put her fingers in his mouth he moved away. “Alright, alright,” He frowned, and stole a moment to take her in.

“She seems human... but I’m not sure she’s fully aware of what’s happening,” He huffed.

“So inebriated then? Or perhaps magic?” Jaskier offered.

Geralt shook his head. “No. I’d know if it were,”

Jaskier came over again and took off his coat, draping it around her shoulders. “Well we should help her. If somethings wrong, which it clearly is, perhaps we can take her to someone who knows how to fix her,”

Geralt hesitated

“Oh come on, look at her. You think she’ll survive out here for long like this?” Jaskier motioned to where the woman stood, now studying Jaskiers coat in fascination, feeling every ridge and bump of the fabric, a small smile on her face.

Geralt snorted softly. “Whatever’s wrong with her perhaps a mage could fix it,”

Jaskier looked at Geralt hopefully, a small smile on his pink lips “You mean you will help her then?” He asked, azure eyes sparkling. Geralt grunted in reply and turned already retreating back to their campsite.

“We’re right behind you!” Jaskier called before picking up the discarded water skins to fill them then turning back to the woman. “Well….I don’t suppose you happen to have any clothes lying around out here would you?”


	2. Chapter 2

The trio sat around the fire, the woman wearing a pair of Jaskiers trousers and an older shirt of his. She was staring with fascination at the fire and to Jaskier’s horror, trying to touch it.

“No, no no no,” The poor bard spoke and guided her away from the flames. She huffed and frowned at him, almost pouting before she began making a move to reach out again.

“Geralt a little help here?”

Said witcher was watching with a hint of amusement on his face. Strange indeed. It looked as if she’d never encountered fire before but that hardly made sense. “You seem to have it under control,” He turned back to the task at hand.

The bard shot him a glare and sat the woman down on a log a bit further off from the dangers of the fire. “That’s fire, come now you can’t tell me you don’t know fire will hurt you,” He said almost desperately.

She seemed to let his words flow through one ear and out the other, standing and taking another step forwards. Jaskier groaned and raked his mind for an idea when his gaze fell onto his lute. He perked up. Perfect.

“Hey! Hey look at this!” He said and took the instrument out of its case, giving it a strum. The woman jumped at the sound, turning to him. Alright this was good, her attention was on him now. “Yes, that’s it! Come see this, non dangerous yet equally captivating,” He babbled, and motioned for her to return to her seat.

Thankfully she did just that, her face brightening at the new object, which Jaskier then handed to her, a sigh escaping his lips. Good. That was sure to keep her busy.

“What do you think happened to her?” Jaskier asked, once he was certain she wouldn’t try to set herself alight anymore.

Geralt looked over at him once more from where he was roasting a couple rabbits that he had caught for their supper. “Not sure,” was all he offered, his gaze lingering on the woman for a brief moment before going back to their dinner.

“Do you think it’s some sort of trauma? Or perhaps she ate some of those funky mushrooms that make you see things,” He thought out loud. “Wouldn’t those have worn off by now?” He winced when she plucked a string just a little too hard. Thankfully no lasting damage was left.

“I don’t know. Now here. Eat,” Geralt grunted and shoved the stick with one of the rabbits on it into Jaskier’s hand.

The bard hesitated, still watching the woman. “She needs a name,” He declared. “I mean I’m sure she has one but we must call her something while we sort all this out. Until she’s back to her senses,”

Geralt grunted and took a bite of his own food, opting to remain silent. The woman however lifted her eyes to meet his. She then looked at Jaskier with a slight tilt of her head skin glowing in the light of the fire.

“You can’t understand me...Can you?” Jaskier asked, still studying her. She hummed softly in reply and reached out, running her fingers through Jaskier’s hair and smiling. She seemed to enjoy touching things.

Jaskier couldnt help but return her smile. It was contagious. “Suppose not then huh?” He turned to Geralt who was still watching them.

“No matter. I suppose we’ll have this all figured out by tomorrow,” He began to eat his rabbit, offering some to the woman. She seemed hesitant to take it, sniffing it and scrunching her nose in disgust leaning away.

“What? No you need to eat,” He said and held out the piece once more. She hesitated but took it and slowly lifted it to her mouth. She looked like she was fighting with herself on whether or not to eat it. She settled on a tiny bite which she forced herself to swallow, clearly looking like she’d rather die than keep eating.

“Okay don’t hurt yourself, its alright if you don’t like it,” He assured, chuckling a little. She seemed to relax at that, eagerly giving the meat back and letting out a little hiss at it.

Geralt made a soft sound from where he had been observing. He cursed himself silently. Truly he should have noticed sooner, but whatever creature she was certainly made convincing human features.

“She’s not human,” He announced.

The bard looked over with a questioning look on his face. “No? What else could she be?” He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

“I-...I don’t know. That’s what bothers me,”

The woman ran a hand through her hair and smiled, playing with the ends of the dark waves. Jaskier looked at her. “She almost seems like a curious child,” He commented, scooting closer to her. “May I?” He asked and reached out slowly, taking her hair. She let him and he made a lovely french braid, tying it off with a piece of cloth.

“There. Now feel,” He guided her hand to the back of her head where she could feel the braid, and her eyes instantly lit up. She seemed to love the texture and a broad smile was across her face. She trilled gleefully.

“Hmm,” Geralt’s eyes narrowed. He continued attempting to discover what she was, but it seemed a difficult feat. Her look was human, but her mannerisms were not. She didn’t seem to speak their language at all, yet she could make sound.

“Should we continue on or will we sleep here?” Jaskier asked, jolting Geralt out of his thoughts. He looked towards the sky, noticing it was nearly dark already.

“Perhaps it’s best we spend the night here,” He decided, not wishing to ride in the dark. The next town was still a few hours of travel away.

Jaskier nodded and stood beginning to get their bed rolls set out. “She can take mine. I can just sleep on the ground,”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. You can share with me,” He stood and discarded their things from dinner, missing the fond smile which had formed on his companions face.

He then made his way over to his mare, gently running his hands through her mane. She huffed softly and Geralt’s lips quirked up. A sound to his left made him turn to see he’d been followed. The woman stood, captivated by Roach. She’d been too distracted by the fire before to notice her. It seemed as though she’d never seen a horse before either.

“Her name is Roach,” Geralt supplied. The woman looked at him then back to the creature. Geralt put his hand atop Roach’s nose. “Roach,” He said, then put his hand on his chest. “Geralt,” He turned and pointed to his friend. “Jaskier,”

The woman followed his movements closely, processing his words. She turned and put her own hand on Roach’s nose now.

“Roach,” She touched Geralt’s chest. “Geralt,” She looked at Jaskier who stared with wide eyes “Jaskier,” she finished, and looked proud of herself, turning to Geralt for approval. He seemed impressed.

“Good,”

Jaskier made a sound. “Well shit,” He chuckled. “She’s a fast learner whatever she is,” He smiled and beckoned her forward. “Come. This is your bedroll for tonight. Tomorrow we will be traveling to the next town over. Maybe they can help us figure out who...or…what you are,” He offered.

She seemed content enough with that and gave Geralt a close lipped smile before going to Jaskier. He helped her get settled and soon the three of them had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“How much longer do you suppose we’ll be walking Geralt? It’s excruciatingly hot,” Jaskier complained. He was not wrong. The day had started out warm, no different that the previous, but as the sun continued rising into the sky it seemed the Gods had it out for weary travelers such as them. It was quite hot indeed.

Geralt had taken note of the rise in temperature and had shed some layers as well. In fact, he’d dismounted entirely, not wishing to over heat his dear mare.

“Half an hour at most,” Geralt grunted. “We’re close,” He assured.

The woman, for which they still hadn’t figured out a name, walked alongside them. She was clearly feeling the heat as well, so Jaskier had fixed her hair into a pony tail to keep her more comfortable. Try as he might however, he could not get her to wear shoes. She hated them. Perhaps they’d find a pair she liked well enough in town.

She was content to wander barefoot however, and both men had to stop her on multiple occasions from attempting to remove her clothes entirely. Jaskier knew it was due to the heat, so he had rolled up her- well his -pants and since he had given her a shirt which he was not particularly attached to, he had no problem ripping of the sleeves for her.

“There. That should be better,” He offered her a smile.

She took a moment to study her new look and seemed to appreciate it, returning his expression. That however was when both she and Geralt froze, heads snapping in the same direction.

“Oh...That was weird...Is anyone going to tell me wha-” Geralt covered his mouth.

“Shh. Somethings wrong,”

Those witcher senses never seemed to be inaccurate so Jaskier listened. And the woman...Well he figured he could trust her instincts at this point too. Whatever they may be.

There was a clunk and the whiz of something traveling at high speeds through the air. The arrow headed straight for Jaskier who was pulled away quickly by Geralt, however the action was unnecessary.

An arm had shot out, lightning fast, catching the arrow before it could reach its target, the woman had a dark look on her face, eyes glaring into the forest from where it had come.

Neither men had time to react however as they were suddenly ambushed by bandits, coming at them from every direction. Geralt wasted no time grabbing his swords and charging right back, taking down two of the dozen that had them trapped.

“Oh fuck,” Jaskier panted. He knew it was too late to hide. His heart was beating wildly and shaky hands took out the dagger he carried on him which Geralt had gifted him for situations just like this one.

Three bandits went for him, while two others saw the woman as a target and grinned, beginning to circle her. In the blink of an eye she was on top of one of them, snapping his neck. That was all Jaskier could see before he was forced to focus on his three new friends.

“We could have some fun with this one,” one smirked sadistically

“Look he’s a bard, maybe he’ll sing for us,” Another laughed and pointed at the lute on his back. Jaskier swallowed thickly and held out the dagger.

“Don’t come any closer!” He cried, voice sounding rather pathetic, as opposed to the threatening tone he had gone for.

“How cute. Maybe we can toy with him for a little,” The third piped up.

Jaskier felt his anger spike at that and lashed out, sinking his dagger into the shoulder of the nearest fucker, satisfied with the howl of pain he gave out. Blood splattered from the wound, gushing as he nicked an artery.

The sound caught Geralts attention and in a heart beat the witcher was there, finishing the job, the bandit now impaled by Geralt’s sword.

The white wolf looked rather terrifying at the moment as he glared eyes dark and dangerous. “Don’t. Touch. Him,” He grit out through clenched teeth, a protective surge emanating from every pore in his body.

The other goons were too distracted watching their buddy get killed that they didn’t notice her until it was too late. There was a screech and the woman tackled one to the ground, her teeth sinking into the his neck. She bit down hard and when she pulled back the squelch made Jaskier’s stomach roll. In her mouth was a good 3/4ths of muscle, tissue pulsing veins and bone oozing a violent shade of crimson.

She spit out the sizable chunk and turned to the female bandit. Her eyes were feral and with the blood between her suddenly pointed inhuman teeth she appeared a creature born from the darkest nightmares.

The bandit was screaming at the sight and turned to run, but with a speed unlike any other the woman was grabbing her. There was a crack and a sickening crunch as the womans hand was thrust clean through the bandits chest.

Her face was wild as she turned back to look at Geralt and Jaskier. Her teeth were sharp and long in her mouth forming into a snarl. When her hand came out of the woman’s chest cavity, she was holding her heart as it still beat, gushing crimson. The corpse dropped with a heavy thud, an expression of horror forever engrained.

Jaskier promptly turned and lost his breakfast into the bushes while Geralt stared in shock at the sight before him.

The woman seemed to realize she had upset them because her teeth shrunk back and she gave a soft hiss and a wince as they took back their more human shape. Her face was covered in blood and she let go of the bandits heart, backing up a little, her head held down in shame.

Jaskier turned back face ashen as he looked from her to Geralt. “Well...If we had any doubt that she could be human...This trumps that,” He said and exhaled shakily “Fuck...She could have easily killed us Geralt!”

“I know,” Geralt snapped glaring at Jaskier, but half heartedly. More than anything the witcher was just glad his companion was safe.

In her defense the woman was scrubbing furiously at her mouth, attempting to erase all traces of killing, but to no avail. She looked at them desperately before pointing at them each one at a time. “Geralt, Jaskier,” She even took a moment to find the mare “Roach,” She said then looked at the slain bandits who lay scattered and hissed at them.

It was intriguing how badly she wanted to communicate with them. As if she was trying to prove her humanity. Jaskier made to take a step towards her only to be stopped by Geralt, who now seemed quite hesitant, eyes cold as he watched the woman.

“Geralt stop,” Jaskier frowned. “She helped save me. Twice! Besides don’t you think if she wanted to hurt us she would have already? She seems to know that the bandits were bad,” He gestured to the bodies.

“Bad,”

Both men looked back to her as she spoke. Jaskier nodded, heart still pounding. He pointed at the bandits who lay scattered. “Yes. Bad. These bandits are bad,” He confirmed.

She then looked at her hands, frowning. “Bad,” She whispered mostly to herself and crossed her arms, head drooping forward.

“What...Geralt look what you’ve done, she thinks she did a bad thing!” Jaskier whisper shouted. Geralt grunted and sheathed his swords. “She did. She killed. Gruesomely,”

Jaskier scowled. “In self defense!”

He went to her and gently put a hand on her arm “Thank you,” He said, smiling softly “For saving me,”

She lifted her head and tipped it to one side, something she seemed to do quite often when she was trying to understand.

“Come on, let’s clean you up,” He continued and lead her back to Roach who luckily, hadn’t run too far off. He grabbed his water skin and washed her hands and mouth.

“Jaskier. This means she’s dangerous,” Geralts voice cut through the air.

Jaskier huffed and didn’t bother turning towards him. “So are you Geralt. And yet here we are,”

This made the witcher fall quiet again. He frowned, pensive as he watched her. He was cautious, but part of him knew Jaskier was right. If she really meant them harm she would have done so to begin with. This was self defense...And not only that, she’d saved Jaskier. Geralt remembered her catching that arrow in mid flight.

He sighed. They really needed to figure out what the fuck she was and how to help her. Hopefully, this next town would help to provide some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after the incident, they made it to the town of Lumine. It was a small town, not too far from the coast. Neither Jaskier nor Geralt had been there before. They hadn’t planned to stay for long, just pass through until they hit a city, or another kingdom. Somewhere that was sure to need a witchers assistance. However with their new addition, plans had changed.

“Do you think they have a mage here?” Jaskier asked, as they walked.

Geralt grunted. “I should hope,” He eyed the woman who was enthralled by the bustling town. Everyone was out and about enjoying the beautiful hot day. They seemed to enjoy the heat wave, not that it was too uncomfortable.

“I have reason to believe a mage I helped not too long ago may be here,” Geralt continued. He knew Triss Merigold resided nearby. He had heard of her spending time here before. If luck was on their side perhaps they would find her.

They soon came upon the Inn, and rented a room for the night with two beds. The men figured they ought to keep the woman close so they could assure her safety, and the safety of others given what they had just witnessed in the forest.

The room was nice. Wooden floors were bathed in the sunlight that spilled in through the open window. There was an armoire in the corner across from the beds that looked quite inviting. It was spacious, and had cost a pretty penny. Jaskier wasn’t concerned insisting upon the luxury, confident that he would earn enough performing in the tavern to make up for it. Plus, one room for three people for this price was a steal.

“Well, I suggest Gael and I go into town to search for some clothes that more suit her while you find this mage,” Jaskier spoke up.

Geralt paused from where he was unpacking and faced Jaskier, brows scrunched together in question. “Gael?”

Jaskier beamed. “That’s what I’ve decided to call her. I think it suits her don’t you?” He turned to the woman who was feeling the sheets of the bed and the softness of the pillows with wonder.

Jaskier made his way to her and took her hands in order to get her attention. “Jaskier,” He said, pointing to himself. “Geralt,” He continued after motioning to the witcher. “Gael,” He put his pointer finger on the top of her chest.

She looked down to his hand and seemed to slowly understand what he was saying. She pointed at herself and smiled at him “Gael,” She repeated, and looked at Geralt almost excitedly. “Gael!” She exclaimed with a grin that was brighter than the sun.

Geralt’s eyebrows raised.

“She likes it!” Jaskier laughed and Geralt huffed a bit.

“That’s that then. I’ll meet you back here in an hour. Shouldn’t take too long to find out if Triss is here or not,” He grunted, and straightened back up. “Keep her out of trouble,” He said pointedly, giving Jaskier a look.

The bard scoffed. “Keep-keep yourself out of trouble how about!” He fired back.

Geralt deadpanned. “Hmm,” With that he had disappeared, going down back into town to ask around for Triss Merigold.

Jaskier had since turned back to Gael and taken her by the hand “Are you ready? We’ve got to get you some clothes of your own. Not to worry, my sense of fashion is top of the notch, high quality. We’ll have you set in no time,”

Gael looked down at their hands then back at Jaskier with a fond smile. She let herself be lead by the over enthusiastic bard through the town. The first stop Jaskier figured should be shoes. When they reached the shoe maker Gael scowled and halted in her tracks.

“Oh come on, I know you don’t like them but they will protect your feet. We will find some comfortable ones,” Jaskier promised.

It was...Well difficult to say the least. Every pair she tested would leave her waddling like some sort of duckling. She hissed at a particular pair that laced up her ankles, and Jaskier offered an awkward smile at the shoe maker who was watching in confusion.

In the end they managed to pick some that Gael seemed to actually like. She had tested them out and made a small noise of satisfaction. Jaskier had grinned and paid for them before leading her off to purchase some clothes

“Now this is the fun part,” He grinned at her and they browsed the different sections. She seemed drawn to the color blue, and picked out a lovely navy blue cloak. She held it up to Jaskier who nodded.

“Good choice,” He took it and held onto it as she continued searching for more. “Ooh, this would look lovely on you,” Jaskier commented, and held out a green dress with a tan corset on the exterior.

Gael studied it for a moment before shoving it into Jaskiers pile. He chuckled.

“Suppose that’s a yes then? How about this?” He held up a leather vest and a black blouse with matching black fitting trousers that looked about her size.

She inspected them and once again shoved them into his arms. She then pulled out a slightly shorter tan dress with with a black belt followed by matching black tights. Jaskier was impressed and nodded.

“That’s a very nice combo,” He praised as she put the clothes into his arms.

They ended up picking out a couple more things before Jaskier paid for their items and they made their way back to the Inn.

Once they arrived he let her choose what she wished to wear. She picked out the green dress which was lighter to combat the heat. Jaskier had been right. She looked beautiful in it. She smiled and did a little spin, watching it flow outwards.

Jaskier laughed, eyes shining with mirth.“You like it? Its stunning, really,” He complimented, and she hummed happily.

The door swung open not two seconds later and in came the witcher, alone and with a scowl on his face. Jaskier guided Gael over, the woman watching Geralt curioiusly. She could tell something was wrong it seemed.

“Geralt look!”

The witcher sighed. “Jaskier I’m not in the mood. Triss left town this morning. We missed her by that mu-” The rest of his sentence died on his lips when he set eyes on Gael who was giggling softly and twirling under Jaskiers arm.

“Hmm,”

Jaskier grinned and ended the little jig with a dip. At this Gael actually squealed softly but laughed out loud in delight.

“Ta-da! What do you think of her new look? I’d say she looks rather charming don’t you agree?” He straightened Gael who looked back at Geralt, searching for his approval.

Geralt couldn’t help but let out a ghost of a smile. “You look lovely...Gael,” He said, unsure if she even understood exactly what he was saying.

She seemed satisfied with the answer however and made her way over to him. She tilted her head and reached up, cupping his cheek. Geralt was surprised by the sudden physicality, but she seemed to be a very physical creature. She pressed her forehead to his then pulled back, running two fingers down the middle of his face.

Geralt’s eyes darted to Jaskier hoping for some kind of explination but the bard looked just as lost as Geralt felt.

“Don’t look at me, I have no idea what that was,” He shrugged in confusion.

Geralt huffed softly. Yet another reason they needed to find Triss. Gael stepped back, looking ashamed. Geralt frowned a little. “No...You did nothing wrong,” He spoke as softly as he could, and took her hands, giving a gentle squeeze.

Gael took in the action and squeezed back. Geralt hummed softly and let go, taking a seat on one of the beds. Jaskier sat beside him and Gael watched them from her position.

“So we missed her huh? Triss?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt nodded once and grunted.

“Not to worry, I’m sure she’ll have a reason to return. Or perhaps we could track her. Did you happen to hear where she was headed?”

Geralt shook his head. “All I know is that she was seen heading out of town this morning and hasn’t been back since,” He ran a hand down his face and looked at Gael. She’d busied herself by looking through her new clothes again.

“Well then perhaps she’ll be back later tonight!” Jaskier suggested, ever the optimist. “Why don’t we head down to the tavern for some lunch? We can ask around, see if anyone else happens to know about her,”

Geralt sighed a bit but let out a hum of agreement, his eyes silently thanking Jaskier for his words. The bard patted Geralt’s shoulder.

“Not to worry. We’ll figure this out. We just take it day by day,” He stood. “Gael, come. I’m sure you’re hungry, we must go have some lunch,” He held out a hand to her.

She looked over and set her clothes back down, making her way to Jaskier and taking his outstretched hand. She looked at Geralt, eyes floating from her hand in Jaskiers to her empty one. She decided that wasn’t going to fly, and held out her other hand towards the witcher.

Jaskier noticed and chuckled softly. “You’d better do as she says,”

Geralt frowned a little at her hand. He’d never been one to...Hold hands. He understood why Jaskier did so with her, so she wouldn’t wander off, and so she’d feel comfortable with him, but he shook his head.

Gael huffed and gave a soft hiss, opening her hand up wider in expectation. Jaskier grinned as Geralt rolled his eyes a little but gave in, and placed his hand in hers. The smile of contentment that graced her features almost made it worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there were four

The sunset was stunning. Golden red orange with hints of purple and pink splashed across the sky and reflected against the windows of the tavern which the trio had returned to for the evening. Jaskier was set to play for the town, and he’d been quite excited to finally have an audience other than Geralt. The witcher was seated with Gael in a corner table, noticing the tavern seemed to be well attended. Perhaps this would be a good sign, and draw Triss back.

Gael’s eyes were glued to Jaskier as he stepped up onto the small stage and greeted everyone joyously. She seemed entranced. She peeked over at Geralt and pointed up at their friend. Geralt hummed and nodded.

“Jaskier,”

Geralt snorted softly. “Yes. Jaskier is going to sing,”

She tilted her head. “Sing?” She asked, testing out the word for herself.

“Hmm,”

She turned back to the bard who strummed his lute, playing the first few chords of a song before jumping into it, singing his little heart out. Gael was grinning ear to ear, perked up. The audience gave hoots and hollers of delight, some even clapping along.

Gael saw the clapping and decided to join in, mimicking what she saw others doing. It was fascinating to watch how she learned to behave more and more human as she interacted with more people. Geralt was itching to figure out just what she was. Of course he had some ideas, but none that made sense.

“Thank you thank you! Now this little jig requires some audience participation,” Jaskier said to everyone. “So I’ll have you stomp and clap and sing along to your hearts delight!” He grinned and strummed

 _“_ _Oh fishmonger oh fishmonger, come quell your daughters hunger,”_ He sang happily. The audience recognized the tune as one of Jaskiers more popular songs and instantly were clapping and singing along, some even getting up to dance.

Gael’s eyes were shining with delight. She jumped to her feet, and joined the others in their dancing. Geralt’s own eyes widened and shone with whatever the opposite of delight was.

“Fuck,”

He quickly stood and went after her. “Gael no,” He called but it was no use. She turned with a glint of mischief in her eyes as she yanked him forward with surprising strength. Geralt let out a little grunt of surprise as she started mimicking the dancing from around them, holding onto Geralts hands and practically forcing him to dance with her.

“Oh Gods,” He grumbled, but Gael just grinned.

Jaskier laughed as he finished the song, obviously spotting them. He locked eyes with Geralt and beamed, tossing him a wink. Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

Jaskier’s next song was Toss a coin to your Witcher, so naturally Geralt retreated to his corner once again. Gael seemed satisfied that he had danced at least once, and continued dancing herself. Geralt however kept a close eye on her, incase anyone tried anything. He knew she could handle herself, but perhaps it was better she didn’t in this setting.

The entire audience was singing along to this song it seemed. Geralt took a larger drink of his ale, only finding it was near empty. He let out a growl and swallowed before finishing and ordering another.

Gael returned to the table, panting that grin still plastered across her features. Geralt raised a brow and smirked.

“Having fun?”

She hummed, and watched as a new ale was placed before Geralt. She blinked at it and Geralt smirked, offering her some

“Go on. Give it a taste,”

She took the mug and sniffed it. Her nose scrunched but she proceeded to take a sip. She made a face of disgust and swallowed, smacking her lips together. She shivered and looked at the ale then at Geralt who was snickering.

She huffed, and it seemed she was determined to prove him wrong. She took another sip but whined and pushed the mug back in defeat, hissing at it.

“You get used to it,” Geralt said taking a swig for himself.

Jaskier ended his performance with Her sweet kiss. It was the perfect end to tie up the rowdy audience with a sweet melody.

Geralt had only heard the song a couple times before but it was one of the songs he preferred. He knew it was composed directly after he had yelled at Jaskier on that mountain side. He frowned into his ale upon the intrusion of the memory. He had come to regret those words deeply. Thankfully he’d found Jaskier a couple months later and apologized. The apology was hard to get out but Geralt knew he owed it to Jaskier. He had hurt him. Badly. He had been unfair and harsh. Jaskier had forgiven him, although it had taken some time.

Jaskier had been cross. Rightfully so, and it still made Geralts stomach clench at the sight of tears rolling down his cheeks with a frown that should never be there. He’d felt true remorse for saying such things to someone who was his closest, if not his only real friend. Jaskier had spent two decades by his side and Geralt had nearly ruined his most treasured friendship. The witcher knew now how deeply and genuinely he cared for his bard.

When he had first heard Her Sweet Kiss, he’d been hit with guilt and had wanted to speak with him, but not had the courage. He knew there was a conversation they still needed to have about it, and yet he dreaded it at the same time. He took a long drink and exhaled heavily through his nose. On occasion he’d attempt to ask Jaskier about the song, but think twice about it at the last moment. For as much bravery as he possessed, he truly was a coward.

“What an audience!”

Geralt snapped out of his thoughts to see Jaskier had now joined them and held an ale of his own from witch he took a sip.

The bard had beads of sweat on his forehead, hair unruly and wild, a straight reflection of his personality it seemed. His eyes were twinkling with glee however, and Geralt found himself soft with the knowledge that Jaskier was enjoying himself.

Gael grinned at the sweaty performer and pulled him into her arms. Jaskier raised his brows and wrapped an arm around her, turning to Geralt.

“Have you taught her what a hug is now while I’ve been away?” He chuckled and set his ale down in order to give the woman a proper embrace. She seemed pleased with his response and pulled him a little closer.

Geralt hummed. “She must have seen it somewhere,” He mumbled, eyes scanning the tavern for any sign of the mage.

“Well then maybe she could teach you how to do it,” Jaskier sassed and they ended their embrace, said bard taking another drink, continuing with his sass which was held in his eyes alone, keeping them fixed on the witcher.

Geralt grunted.

That was when he heard a familiar voice. He swiveled quickly, turning to his left and there she was. Towards the front of the tavern, as if she had only just entered. She was already engrossed in a conversation with another, hands moving as she spoke with a smile. The interaction was brief, and soon they locked eyes. Thank the fucking Gods.

“Geralt?”

Triss Merigold. One of the kindest souls to grace the earth. She beamed at him, and made her way over to their table. Her voice had caught the attention of both Jaskier ad Gael who followed Geralt’s gaze towards the mage.

“Well isn’t this a surprise. What are you doing here? And who are your friends?” She continued with a gentle smile, her eyes soft.

“Triss,” Geralt greeted.

“Wait Triss? The very mage we were looking for? I told you she’d be back!” Jaskier grinned at Geralt and stood, giving a dramatic bow. “It’s a pleasure Triss. I am Jaskier. Geralt tells me you may be able to help us,”

Before Triss could speak, Gael had stood and was now in front of her, hands moving to her face, fingers caressing her skin. Triss stood still, mouth opening a little in surprise and confusion. Gael made a soft sound and inspected her.

“Um...Hello,” Triss chuckled awkwardly. “This is...Strange,” She mumbled

Gael began to toy with a strand of Triss’ hair, and soon they’d met eyes. That was when something seemed to dawn on Triss.

“Oh,” She breathed softly. “You’re certainly not human are you darling?” She asked quietly. Gael tilted her head in response. “Well...I see why you’ve come to me,” She turned back towards Geralt and Jaskier.

Geralt had stood to join them, arms crossed, eyebrows raised at the interaction. Triss was suddenly grabbing Gael’s hand, looking from Jaskier to Geralt.

“Come. We must go. Follow me,” She instructed and lead them out of the tavern into the warm night.

Crickets replaced the sound of incessant chatter, the scent of lilacs and hay bales assaulting their senses. An owl hooted somewhere in the surrounding woods as four sets of footsteps padded through the otherwise peaceful town.

“I own a shop here. We’ll go there. I have some supplies that may help us,” Triss spoke as they made their way through the darkness, arriving at a quaint shop. Triss lead them inside and closed the door behind them.

“Alright,” She faced them and crossed her arms. “Who’s going to tell me exactly whats going on then?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Some unwanted advantages made by a drunk man, but nothing graphic, and it ends as quickly as it begins!

“Alright are you ready?”

A nod

“Great. What’s this?”

“Book,”

“Good! How about this?”

“Shirt,”

“Very well,”

“Very well,”

“No no, that’s mimicking. You must learn what you are saying before you say it,”

The day was bright and sunny. Above, great plush white clouds soared through seas of crisp blue. It was the perfect temperature of warm, the shade of the trees providing a cool escape from when the sun would shine just a bit too hot.

Jaskier and Gael were seated at the edge of the forest, up on a little hill where they could see the town, and the people moving about, yet would remain uninterrupted for their lesson. They were surrounded by books, and different objects, practicing communication. The past couple days had been filled with research and english lessons.

Gael was magnificent. She’d learned greetings and farewells, and understood what was being said to her much more than she had just barely two days prior. Jaskier was impressed, and astounded. Whatever Gael was, she was brilliant.

“Geralt!”

Jaskier scrunched his nose in confusion, then followed Gael’s gaze to see the white wolf headed their way.

Gael was on her feet and rushing to greet him with an eager smile “Hello Geralt, I am Gael,” She beamed proudly, and turned to Jaskier who gave her a thumbs up, which she now knew to be a symbol of praise.

Geralt gave out a small chuckle. “Lessons are going well I take it?” The witcher looked to Jaskier, who stood and nodded, brushing some stray blades of grass from his trousers as he joined them.

“Geralt you wouldn’t believe how brilliant she is. She’s learned so much in such a short amount of time. Her species are incredibly smart. Smarter than us, I dare say. How is Triss moving along with her research?”

Geralt sighed. “She’s still looking. We don’t seem to have enough information about her to narrow it down,”

Jaskier chewed his lip and looked at Gael who was rubbing her neck, and had now sat down to admire a daisy, fingers delicately gliding over the stark white of the petals.

“That’s why we need her to be able to communicate with us properly Jaskier,”

Jaskier nodded. “I know. And she’s close. But how will she even know what species she is? It’s not like a horse knows it’s a horse. Humans decided to call it that. Not even all humans matter of fact, just the ones that speak english. Language is a tricky thing,” Jaskier said and Geralt gave out a grunt, realizing he had a valid point.

Gael rose with the daisy in hand and reached out, tucking it behind Jaskier’s ear with a fond smile. “Pretty,” She hummed softly.

Jaskier chuckled. “Thank you Gael,”

“You’re welcome,” She spoke confidently.

Geralt was impressed as he watcher her interact. She really had come a long way. He turned to Jaskier and smirked. “Suits you,” He commented, and he could have sworn a blush creep up onto the bards cheeks.

“You jest, but Gael seems to think so,”

The woman in question turned towards the town, a frown on her face, a sudden change in her demeanor. A small hiss left her lips. Her - thankfully still human - teeth formed a snarl. Geralt and Jaskier exchanged looks.

“Gael? Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Jaskier spoke softly.

She glared at the town. “Triss,” was all she provided, quickly beginning to run towards whatever seemed to be causing the problem.

“Fuck,” Geralt took off after her, followed by a confused Jaskier.

“Can anyone tell me what’s going on?” The bard called, not surprised upon receiving no answer.

Once they arrived at Triss’ shop, they discovered the woman indeed in distress. There was a man who seemed to have begun drinking early in the day. He was cornering Triss, who was attempting to remain calm, though it was obvious a spell for self defense was at the tip of her lips. When the trio entered however, she seemed to relax a little, knowing she was no longer alone.

“Leave,” Gael spoke, glaring at the man.

Geralt and Jaskier both stood behind her, ready to step in if whatever she had in mind didn’t work. Or….Well if her plan included ripping out his throat with her teeth.

The man huffed and pulled away from Triss to shoot Gael a glare of his own. “Oi, This don’t got nothin’ ta do with ya. Scram!” He waved a hand drunkenly towards the door, but Gael was having none of it.

She stood her ground. “You. Go,” She continued, taking a step towards the man.

“Fucks sake lady, jus’ tryin’ to have a good time with Triss ‘ere. Mm. Right Triss honey? Tell yer little friends there’s nothin’ wrong,” He grabbed her wrist, tighter than necessary and Gael hissed again.

Triss pulled away and pushed him back, scrambling to make her way behind Gael to where Geralt and Jaskier were. Geralt was quick to hold her gently, however his eyes were still glaring at the man. He looked about ready to kill.

Once Triss was safe behind them, Gael turned towards the three of them and put her hands out, covering her ears, motioning for them to do as she did. “No sound,” She said quietly, making sure they did as she commanded before turning to the man, who was throwing a tantrum.

“How dare you jus-jus come in here like that and fuckin’ pull some shit! I-I’ll have yer damn heads!” He made a move towards Gael, but she straightened, unphased and opened her mouth, beginning to sing.

The man stopped instantly, his eyes widening and glazing over with a ghostly white color. Gael continued vocalizing, eyes locked with her target as she began walking backwards towards the door. The man followed, in a trance.

“So...Beautiful,” He whispered.

Gael continued to sing, and the man nodded. “I-I’ll leave her be...Never...Never come again,” He mumbled and walked straight out on his own. Gael stopped her song and glared after him, giving a small nod of accomplishment and turning back to her friends.

They were staring at her in shock, still covering their ears. Jaskier was the first to break it. “Your singing...The day I met you I heard it. You sang so beautifully but I never thought...I didn’t know…” He murmured. “Was I under your spell?”

Gael looked down and gave a small nod

“You’re a fucking siren?” Geralt blurted out, staring incredulously, before shaking his head. “That’s not possible,” he had a deep frown on his face, obviously in confusion and distress.

Gael slowly approached him, looking hesitant, but she reached out and pressed their foreheads together before pulling back and running two fingers town the middle of his face. This again. Geralt was confused, and opened his mouth to speak, but Gael beat him to it.

“Calm,”

Triss watched in fascination before speaking up. “It looks like it’s a way to comfort. It must be similar to a hug for her species,” She breathed, then approached Gael, who looked at her, eyes worried, scanning her.

“Triss...Okay?”

Triss smiled and nodded. “Thanks to you, yes. How did you know I needed help?” She asked, taking Gael’s hands in hers.

“Feel you,”

“What? Feel? How?” Jaskier cut in, still confused.

Gael looked like she had an explanation but couldn’t form the words. Triss put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to try and explain just yet. We can wait until your vocabulary grows,” She soothed, slipping her hand into Gael’s. “She seems to be a siren Geralt. But there’s still the question as to how. She’s not showing the same characteristics as the siren’s we’re used to. Well I only know of them through books, but she’s different. Right?” Triss turned to the witcher who continued to watch Gael with a slight frown.

“Hmm,” He nodded once to confirm what Triss was saying.

“Well then I believe we still have a way to go until we’ve uncovered her mystery,” Triss finished, and squeezed Gael’s hand. “Don’t worry. We won’t leave you,” She promised.

Gael looked nervous, but seemed comforted by Triss’ touch. Triss turned and gave the boys a look.

“This changes nothing. She’s still Gael. Right?” Her brow raised as if challenging anyone to oppose her.

“Of course!” Jaskier was quick to reply. “Gael you’re our friend, and you’ve helped us on multiple occasions. You’ve done more than enough to earn our trust,” He assured, not positive how much of his words she picked up on, but wanting to voice it anyhow.

“Geralt?” Triss looked at the witcher.

He sighed and gave a single nod. “Yes. It’s clear the only damage she does cause is when there’s a threat,” He spoke, giving Gael a once over.

“Triss, was there anything in your books about sirens?” Jaskier asked, turning to the mage, who nodded.

“Yes, there’s a whole section about them, but it’s...Different. Sirens can only shapeshift for short amounts of time, and don’t travel alone,” Triss began. “Nor does their singing do...Whatever Gael’s singing did to that man’s eyes,” She said, recalling the eerie milky white color of the man’s eyes as he fell under her spell.

“What about merfolk?” Jaskier spoke. “Could she be one of them? Or perhaps another species entirely? Because siren are sort of...Cousins to merpeople,” He turned to Geralt “I’m not making that up am I?” He asked looking for confirmation.

Geralt ran a hand down his face. “Yes, they’re distantly related to one another,” He confirmed, “But I’ve never seen a creature like Gael before,” He admitted with a grunt. “Whatever she is has to be in that category. It would explain why we found her so close to the coast,”

Triss suddenly lit up “Wait. There’s a place. A place that may hold the answers that we need,” She turned to her book shelf and grabbed a book, opening it to the middle. Out of the pages slipped a folded map that she had stored inside. She pulled it out and stretched it across her desk.

“Bremervoord,” Triss pointed to the western princedom. “There’s a library there with a wide selection of old books with rare creatures, some that have scholars arguing about their existence,” She finished.

Geralt grunted. “Bremervoord? That’s at least a three days trek from here,” He studied the map “Are there no closer libraries that may hold similar answers?”

Triss shook her head. “None that I suspect have what we truly need. Anything about sirens, or relatives to them will be there. I would bet on it,”

Gael peeked over Triss’ shoulder at the map and her nose wrinkled in confusion. Jaskier chuckled a bit as he noticed.

“Easy there. Let’s finish speaking, then we can move onto reading,” The bard put a hand onto her shoulder. “Shall we get to packing them?” He continued, looking from Geralt to Triss with a raised brow.

“I think that’s our best option right now,” Triss said honestly. Geralt looked at her, and gave a nod of his own.

“Alright. I trust your judgment. I’ll get Roach prepared,”

Triss smiled. “Perfect. I’ll bring Clove. It will be faster by horseback,” She turned to Jaskier. “Where are those books I lent to you?” She asked.

“Ah, right, well in our haste to get here we left them on the hill. Come Gael, lets go retrieve them, then we shall head back to the inn,” Jaskier turned to Gael who scratched her neck and followed him out the door.

“Why do you think she’s here?” Geralt spoke, once he heard their footsteps fade away.

“What?”

“Gael. Why do you think she came here. If she is some sort of siren...Merfolk...Whatever. Why come to the shore? Why leave her pod? Her kin are rarely known to separate from their pods,” He continued watching where Gael had stood moments ago.

Triss was quiet for a moment before continuing to pack her bag. “That’s something we will have to figure out as we go,”


	7. Chapter 7

“If I’d known it took finding some sort of siren hybrid for you to let me ride Roach, I’d have searched years ago!”

Geralt grunted and rolled his eyes at Jaskier’s chatter.

“No really, what is it with you and forcing my poor human body to trek behind you all these years?” Jaskier crossed his arms, Geralt giving out a heavy sigh.

“Roach can not travel the distances we cover with two bodies. Besides, you hardly complain this much when others aren’t here to listen to your drama,” He sassed, eyes darting to where Triss’ mare trotted beside them on the path.

Clove was a beautiful horse. She was a light grey with spots of dark grey, mane an eggshell white. She was no Roach, but she was certainly charming in her own way. Triss clearly took very good care of her.

“Excuse me! I complain plenty, I don’t need an audience for that! Geralt how would you feel if you were in my shoes?”

“Hmm. I’d have stopped following me around,”

Triss chuckled, and spoke up. “Don’t kid yourself Geralt, you’d be lost without Jaskier,” She grinned and winked at the bard, who threw his arms up in victory.

“Ha! See! I knew I liked you!” He grinned at Triss, and Geralt grunted.

They were only a few hours into travel, and yet Jaskier had not stopped speaking, whether it was to someone or to himself. Not that Geralt really minded. Over the years he’d grown used to the constant chatter, and found himself missing it whenever they were apart. If anything were certain he would die before admitting to that though.

Gael had been observing silently. She was watching the trees, and seemed to have a fascination with the sky. She had been excited to ride a horse, and was doing very well up atop Clove. Occasionally she would wobble and quickly wrap her arms around Triss to regain her balance. Triss would just smile fondly and reassure her that everything was alright.

“Gael, shall we continue our lesson? We may not be able to do much from here, but perhaps I could point out something and you could tell me what it’s called?” Jaskier offered.

Gael’s dark eyes found his and she gave a little tilt of her head in response.

“What’s this?” Jaskier asked, and pointed to Roach. Gael smiled at the question.

“Horse. But...Girl horse,” She had gone through this with Jaskier and thought hard about her answer before perking up “Mare!”

Triss looked at Jaskier, impressed. “Not bad,” She grinned and reached a hand out to pat Gael’s leg in praise.

Geralt tuned them out as they continued their lesson and focused on the path ahead. He’d been contemplating his knowledge on sirens. Was it possible that Gael was in fact a, for lack of better term, a ‘normal’ siren...But with some sort of mutation? But that wouldn’t explain her ability to appear human for this long. Unless that was a part of the mutation in it of itself.

The witcher was frustrated. Clearly her singing was hypnotic, and she had the ability to shift her body to look a certain way at will, and control which parts were shifting. When she’d let her true teeth show, Geralt knew she was very much in control of her shape shifting abilities. She was a very fast learner and smart beyond the capabilities of again a ‘normal’ siren.

Geralt had decided whatever Gael was she was more similar to a siren than any other kind of merfolk. Merpeople were usually more docile than their siren cousins, and certainly didn’t have fangs like hers. No matter how many times his mind wandered back to this he just couldn’t figure it out.

While his mutation theory could be backed, another option was that there was a whole other species of siren out there. Maybe the sirens they were familiar with were only one of a multitude of different kinds. He sighed heavily and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. If anything he was only succeeding in giving himself a headache.

“Geralt you alright?” Jaskier asked, picking up on his friends brooding.

“Fine,” He mumbled back.

Jaskier looked unconvinced but turned back to Gael who was practicing forming sentences properly.

Soon practice turned into Jaskier playing the lute for them. That turned into a conversation on whether or not Gael could control her singing enough to make it safe for others. Apparently she did have an answer to this.

“Song made to do different things,” She began trying to explain. “Want harm? Make song. Want calm? Make song,” She hesitated before continuing. “I see...Here,” She pointed to her head. “What I want song do,”

“Oh...Oh my. That is not what I expected,” Jaskier’s eyes widened. “So you’re saying whatever you imagine the song doing, it will work in that way?” He asked just to clarify. Gael nodded.

“So...When you were singing, the day I stumbled upon you, what were you imagining your song doing? Because I felt...Drawn to you. And curious,”

She blushed a little and looked down, rubbing her neck. “I should...Not sing that,” She said. “Bad song. Song lure,”

Jaskier cringed a little. “So...You were luring? You made it a lure song? The kind that..Makes sailors drown themselves?” She winced a little and nodded.

“I sing uh...defense. If bad people see, then I kill,”

“I think she’s trying to say that she was singing to lure so that if people with bad intentions stumbled across her, she would already have the upper hand, and be able to defend herself,” Triss cut in, having been listening closely.

Gael perked up at that and nodded vigorously.

Jaskier relaxed a little when he understood. “And when you saw me you stopped because I startled you, but didn’t continue because you could tell I was no threat,” He finished and she nodded again.

“Almost start when see Geralt,”

Jaskier laughed at that. “That makes sense. Geralt can be scary and rough around the edges, but we all know that he’s a softie on the inside. Isn’t that right Geralt?” Jaskier teased and grinned at the witcher.

Geralt growled and shot him a half hearted glare but kept quiet. That canceled out his mutation theory. The sirens he was familiar with couldn’t do that with their songs.

“Then does that mean you can sing without making it into some sort of spell?” Jaskier asked, turning his attention back to Gael.

She nodded. “Sometimes, sing because nice. No think. Just song. No spell,”

Jaskier smiled softly at that. “So if you were just singing to sing, simply because you enjoyed it, then there would be no spell,”

“When sing just to sing, no spell. Just make others to feel happy. I show you difference. Not now!” She clarified at the look Jaskier gave her. “When safe,”

Jaskier had to admit, he was quite curious as how different it was to hear her song, versus the spell in her song. He bet a siren of whatever kind she was could make an excellent bard. If singing without the spell spread a natural warmth and cheer, that was exactly all a bard could ask for.

“The sun is setting. We should make camp for the night,” Geralts deep voice cut through the sudden silence. “Follow me,” He directed towards Triss, and lead them off the path and into the thick of the woods.

They rode for a few minutes before Geralt found a sheltered open space which would work as a campsite.

He hopped off Roach followed by Jaskier who nearly fell on his ass, and would have if it weren’t for Geralt grabbing the back of his shirt. Jaskier gave a small awkward laugh, and Geralt just shook his head and released him.

Triss climbed off of Clove and reached up a hand to help Gael down. She gave out a little squeak as she slid off, but thankfully made a steady recovery with the help of Triss who let out a small laugh and placed a hand on her arm

“Come. Why don’t you help me set up the tents,” She smiled as she unloaded them, the two women leaving to complete their task. Geralt watched them move to the other side of the clearing, then proceeded to tie up roach giving her an apple which he had stored in his bag.

“She’s doing really well,” Jaskier spoke to Geralt, starting to get a fire set.

Geralt turned to him and hummed, unloading their things from Roach, patting her neck. He went over to Jaskier and silently helped him make a pit for the fire. It was getting a bit cooler as the sun set and having a fire would be nice, so long as Gael didn’t try to touch it again.

“Geralt,”

The witcher looked up to find Jaskier’s eyes on him, brow creased. “Are you alright? Answer me honestly this time. You’ve been quieter than usual today,”

“I’m fine,”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “And I’m the ruler of Nilfgaard,” He sassed. “Geralt seriously. Are you worried about all this?”

Geralt stayed silent for a moment before he gave out a soft sigh. “Im-...Frustrated,” He managed to voice. Jaskier raised a brow and motioned for him to continue. With a louder sigh this time, Geralt rubbed a hand over his mouth.

“Something is bothering me. About all of this. It feels like we are missing something," 

Jaskier softened. “Geralt. Not everything has to have some deeper meaning behind it. She’s much better with communicating now. We can ask her more questions tomorrow, once our bellies are full and we’ve rested,” He reached out and placed a comforting hand on his companions shoulder.

Geralt looked at his hand, then back to Jaskier and inhaled. “There’s many questions I have Jaskier. Some I’m not sure she could even answer. Do you realize what would happen if someone with ill intentions were to find her? If she is part of a new or rare species, they could be hunted down. Unless they have been already. That would explain why she’s alone,”

The revelation made him turn to find her. She was fumbling with the tents, but Triss was a good teacher and showed her how to do it properly.

Jaskier’s face fell as he followed his gaze “Fuck,” He whispered and swallowed thickly. “If that’s the case then we protect her. She’s our friend, and she’d do the same for us,” He said with determination.

Geralt turned to look at his bard. He admired Jaskier’s loyalty. It was one of his strongest qualities. He hummed softly “Right,”

They finished creating the fire pit and gathered dry sticks and logs. Geralt then cast igni, and the fire was set. Jaskier huffed at him.

“Really? Can’t you do that more often?”

Geralt smirked. “I could...but I rather enjoy watching you struggle with it,” He walked back to Roach listening to Jaskier spluttering out in indignation, his smirk becoming just a little bit more fond.


	8. Chapter 8

The fire roared, mirrored in the four sets of eyes that sat silently, bellies full after a delightful supper. The night was calm. A tad cooler, however with the heat emanating from the flames there was not a shiver in sight. The moon was near full, yet another source of light for the travelers and the brightest stars twinkled overhead, refusing to be outcast.

A flash of engraved wood was pressed between two hands, fingers forming familiar chords against musical strings. It was a soft tune that Jaskier began to play, fingers picking then strumming lightly to form a melody unheard. It was an improvisation of different chords and yet they created a full song in itself.

It was all so domestic. The rest of the world seemed to melt away in the moment. Embers from the fire were dancing to Jaskier’s song, spinning and swirling in an almost magical sort of way. The natural sounds of the night added what seemed to be an orchestra to accompany him. Crickets chirped, the leaves of surrounding trees rustled, and bats gave the occasional trill. It filled the space and provided a certain warmth that the fire could not.

Jaskier was humming softly as he played, just thinking up how the tune would go if there were any words. His eyes had closed, the lines were smooth across his forehead as he lost himself to the music looking truly at peace.

Geralt’s eyes darted to the bard, letting his gaze linger. His skin seemed to glow in the fire light, brows scrunching together as he strummed a note that didn’t quite work. He found his melody again and his humming continued until it became soft open vocalization. A second voice joined in, smoother, creating soft harmonies.

Jaskier’s eyes opened and met Gael’s, as they both sang in unison. No words, just two voices mingling together. Gael had been right. Her singing cast no spell when she did so for the enjoyment. In fact, it brought a sense of peace and joy. There was a quality of serenity that covered the group in a blanket. As all things do, the music soon came to an end, Jaskier and Gael exchanging smiles.

“That was brilliant,” The bard spoke, his voice soft, as if he were afraid to ruin the mood that had fallen.

Gael hummed softly. “You sing beautiful”

Jaskier’s chest swelled. To have his singing complimented like that by a creature who’s song was their way of living practically, was a blessing.

“Thank you,” He breathed, then turned to Geralt with a smug look on his face. “See that? I have a lovely voice. Not like...What was it you said all those years ago? A pie with no filling?”

Geralt let out a sigh and shook his head “You’re never letting that go are you?” He grunted, facing the fire.

Gael was confused, not fully understanding and turned to Triss hoping for an explanation. Triss snorted a bit at the duo..

“Basically, Geralt was insulting Jaskier’s singing,”

Gael looked at her in shock and faced Geralt, giving a scowl. “Not true,” She insisted, and fixed him with a little glare of disapproval.

Geralt huffed in amusement, and Jaskier crossed his arms, raising a defiant brow at Geralt as if challenging the witcher.

“Alright. It’s not...Awful,” He relented and Jaskier beamed.

“I’ll take it!” The bard laughed and nudged Geralt lightly, receiving an eye roll in response.

Triss stiffled a yawn and chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry. Suppose I’m a little tired,” She smiled a bit and rubbed her eyes. “I think I’ll turn in for the night. Gael? Will you be joining me?” She asked and the woman nodded, eyes soft as she stood with Triss.

“Good night Geralt and Jaskier,” Gael said, and Jaskier’s grin burned brighter than the fire before him.

“You’re learning marvelously dear. Good night you two,”

The two women retreated to their shared tent. It had been decided they’d take two tents to lighten the load, but more so that one of them could stay with Gael during the night should anything happen.

A log shifted, causing a flurry of embers to swish from the flames, crackling as if a crumbling piece of paper. The witcher and the bard sat side by side once again, listening to the sounds of nature. Jaskier carefully placed his lute back into its case and resumed his position, letting his eyes wander back to Geralt.

The white wolf stared into the fire. His eyes were already stunning, however the light that blazed gave them a deep intensity that held a graceful beauty. Jaskier couldn’t help but notice the shadows flickering over Geralt’s stubbled face. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts once again, perhaps back to dwelling on their current predicament.

“Geralt,”

It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to catch the witchers attention which really of course it was. Ever attentive as always.

“You’ll not solve anything stuck in that big head of yours.” His voice was still soft, a light tease to it.

Geralt offered nothing but a grunt.

“Truly. You’re surely exhausted. Best sleep on it,” Jaskier put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on,” He stood.

Geralt heaved out a sigh before he acquiesced, standing to join his companion. “Alright. You win. No use dwelling I suppose,” He mumbled.

“Hm, you’re admitting I’m right? I’m impressed,”

A deadpan.

“Oh don’t give me that look you love me,” Jaskier gave a wink for good measure.

An eyeroll.

“Loosen up old man,”

“Alright now you’re pushing it Buttercup,”

Jaskier’s cheeks were suddenly on fire as he looked at Geralt in shock, eyes wider than dinner plates. “What?” He managed to squeak out.

Geralt, the brute, was smirking. “Did you think I wouldn't have it figured out by now?” He raised a brow. “I was bound to discover what your name means eventually,” He continued, enjoying the speechless horror on Jaskier’s face.

He moved to put the fire out, pouring out their water skins on it, knowing tomorrow they’d re fill them. He tossed some dirt on it as well, listening to the sizzle as the last flames were put out. Smoke rose from the ashes, the moon now the only source of their light.

“Oh Gods. You’ll never let me live this down. That’s it. I’m doomed to your torment for the rest of my miserable life,”

Geralt’s smirk returned when Jaskier was able to find his words again. “Would you prefer I call you by a different yellow petaled flower? How’s...Dandelion?”

Jaskier groaned and scrunched his nose. “Alright already, let’s go back to the dwelling brooding Geralt, I think I liked him better,” He whined.

“Hmm,” Geralt was the first to move to the tent and Jaskier followed with a huff.

“I swear the things I put up with for you,” He rambled, settling into his bed roll once he slipped out of his shoes.

Geralt snorted and made himself comfortable, eyes fluttering closed. “Thought you said it was time to sleep,” He sassed.

“I hate you,”

The witcher couldn’t help the small breathy chuckle that escaped at that. “Of course,” He rolled over. “Goodnight Buttercup,”

“Fuck off,”


	9. Chapter 9

The air was thick with the scent of saltwater, gulls flying overhead. The traveling quartet had made it to Bremervoord in record time. It was cloudy today, and rain was long over due however they were grateful it hadn’t caught them while they traversed the lands. The journey had gone smoothly thankfully and Gael had improved much more in her communication and comprehension. She understood the better half of everything, however took things quite literally, which was something they needed to work out yet.

The two mares were exhausted from the journey, and stablehands guided them away for a well earned rest as Triss, Geralt, Jaskier and Gael took their things and headed to the Inn. They were able to snag the last two rooms available, which were right across from each other thankfully. The stairs creaked lightly as they went to their respective quarters, Triss and Gael in one room, Jaskier and Geralt in another.

It was evening, near supper time. The decision was made to spend the rest of the day resting rather than head to the library right away. The idea of hot stew had Jaskier’s belly rumbling in delight. He licked his lips, just picturing it. As soon as they were settled they headed down to the tavern for some sustenance to replenish their energy. Not long after they’d sat Triss and Gael joined them, looking equally famished.

“Perhaps I could play for a short time. It looks as if we aren’t the only weary travelers gracing this establishment,” Jaskier commented, looking around and taking in the overall dreary mood of the tavern.

Geralt grunted, opting to remain quiet.

Triss however gave him an encouraging smile. “I’m sure that would lift spirits. You don’t feel too tired to play however do you?”

Jaskier shook his head. “No no not at all. Once we eat I’ll be rejuvenated,” He promised.

Gael looked at him. “What is...Rejuvenated?”

“It means he will be more energized, and not as tired,” Geralt supplied, watching her with a soft look as Gael hummed in thoughtfulness.

“I’m sure food will rejuvenate us all,” Jaskier added, turning to order them all their food, insisting on covering the payment.

The stew was a delicacy. It was warm and hearty with deliciously seasoned veggies, tender meat and came with fresh baked bread. It was the perfect dinner for travelers. Even Gael, who wasn’t normally too fond of their food seemed to truly enjoy the dish. She ate in contentment, giving a happy sigh as the warmth pooled in her stomach.

“Perhaps we’ll have to have stew more often,” Triss chuckled as she noticed Gael’s enjoyment.

Gael looked up and swallowed her bite. “This stew is nice. Warm and salty. I like it,” She declared, lifting a hand and scratching at her neck.

Triss’ eyes narrowed as she noticed the action. She’d notice Gael scratching or rubbing at her neck while on their trip. She reached out and gently pushed her hair to the side noticing what appeared to be a rash forming.

“Gael what’s this?” She breathed with a frown.

Gael quickly pulled her hair back to it’s original position and looked as if she’d been caught doing something terrible.

“It is okay...Just itches. Feels dry,” She mumbled and looked down at her now empty bowl.

Geralt and Jaskier were focused on the conversation now, Jaskier looking at the other side of Gael’s neck and frowning when he spotted the same thing.

“That doesn’t look good,” He said softly, and turned to Geralt. “What is it? Have you seen anything like this before? It looks like a rash but what are these lines?” He asked, pointing at a few lines going across her neck.

Gael didn’t seem to enjoy the attention and squirmed. “Please...I am okay,” She said, yet lifted a hand to scratch as soon as she finished speaking.

Geralt studied her neck, brows furrowed with a hint of concern his eyes squinting. He moved a little closer and gently ran a finger over her neck.

“They look like...Gills,”

“Gills? Gael are your gills here?” Jaskier asked, eyes widening.

She sighed softly and nodded. They’d gone through anatomy on the trip, and brought some books with illustrations of sirens in them. Gael had confirmed that no, she did not have wings like the other sirens, but yes she had a tail, scales and her hands would become webbed and clawed.

Gael sighed softly and nodded. “Yes. I have been out of ocean too long I think,” She spoke quietly. “Must return soon for feel better. But I will come back,”

“Does it hurt?” Triss asked, frowning in concern, her arm resting on Gael’s. “Do you need to get into the ocean now? I can take you. We can find a shore that’s hidden away from others so no one sees you,”

Gael hesitated. “Does not hurt, but is not comfortable,” She faced Triss. “You will go with me?” Her eyes were soft, earnest and hopeful. Yearning for the mage’s company.

“Geralt and I can come too,” Jaskier offered for support.

“No...You must sing here. Suspicious if all go,” Gael said quietly. “Don’t want others to know I am not human,” She bit her lip softly.

Jaskier nodded. She had a good point. “Alright. How long will you be?” He asked.

“Not long. Just must swim for a little. Now Triss will see my form. Tomorrow when we look in library, maybe we find drawing like me,”

“Gael, be careful. And when you get back, we should talk about your kind. The more you can tell us, the closer we will be to finding what exactly you are and how to help you. Or...Well it is getting late. Perhaps we could discuss that tomorrow morning,” Jaskier said, and Gael nodded. She stood, and Triss followed her lead.

“We’ll be back in an hour or two,” Triss provided, her brown eyes darting from Jaskier to Geralt. “Try not to worry too much,” She teased lightly, before she and Gael had headed off.

As they walked, Triss found herself watching Gael. Thankfully the sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon so they’d be less likely to be seen. The mage tucked a curl behind her ear before a thought came to her. Now that Gael was doing better with communicating perhaps she could answer a question.

“Gael?” The woman looked over as her name was spoken. “I was wondering if I could ask you something,”

Her eyes softened. “Of course,”

“Back in Lumine, the day that man came into my shop with ill intentions...You said you knew I was in danger because you could feel me. What did that mean?”

Gael slowed her footsteps, brows pulling together. She thought carefully about her words before speaking. “My kind...We have a way to feel. Or...To sense,” She began.

Triss listened closely, and their feet soon hit sand as they began walking down the beach away from the more populated area.

“We feel to communicate with those we are closest to,”

The mage furrowed her brows in thought. “When you say feel, do you mean literally? As in you feel our emotions?”

Gael nodded. “But only when strongest. That day I felt you get scared. It is sense that comes to us,” She explained, eyes soft as she looked at Triss. “I worried,”

Triss’ heart clenched. She had been afraid. She could certainly have handled herself, but it was still a frightening situation to be in. Especially alone. She never liked using her magic on people, but sometimes it was necessary.

“I can feel Geralt and Jaskier,” Gael continued. “Because...Connect,”

This threw Triss for a loop “Connect? You mean since you’ve connected with us, you’re able to feel if we have a spike in a certain emotion?” She asked, a soft frown on her face.

Gael gave a half nod half shrug “Connect is strong. Um...There is another word,” She continued. “Bond! Yes. My kind bonds strongly when we find our pod,”

A smile formed on Triss’ face. “So we’re your pod then?” She asked, and Gael’s cheeks flushed crimson.

“We’ll I’m honored,” she continued and they stopped walking, Triss gently reaching up to cup Gael’s cheek. Gael leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed and a soft sound of contentment leaving her lips. Triss chuckled softly.

“Who knew you were such a physical creature,” She teased, earning herself a little glare from Gael which held no real heat behind it.

Triss removed her hand and looked around. They were hidden by large rock formations, and trees. This was the perfect spot. She smiled at Gael.

“I think this place will do. Let’s get you out of these clothes,” She helped Gael undress, being mindful to avert her gaze. Once Gael was undressed she turned to the sea and inhaled deeply. She didn’t hesitate to rush into the waves and dive into the water.

Triss looked out at the waves in time to see her disappear beneath them. It was dark now, however the moon was at last full, and bright reflecting across the waters.

“Gael?” Triss called after a moment, not seeing anything, becoming nervous. She wondered if Gael could feel her nerves after what she revealed to Triss earlier about bonding and her sixth sense sort of.

Triss felt her heart pounding. She wanted to see Gael, be sure she was alright and...well she had to admit she was curious to see Gael fully shifted. Soon there was a shadow and a figure was pulling themselves onto shore.

Triss’ eyes widened and she came closer slowly. “Gael?”

Completely black eyes met Triss’, surprising her, but the facial features remained the same. There she was. Gael. And she was stunning. Her skin was not that warm medium tan anymore. It had a greyish look now, almost like a dolphins but slightly darker. She was also covered in tiny scales that were only visible upon very close inspection. Her gills were clear on either side of her neck, and her hands were webbed as she had described, with rather deadly looking claws. Her eyes were all black, and her teeth were long and sharp. Her hair was gone, but there were some ridges coming up from her head and spine. Not to mention the long magnificent tail. She was truly a sight.

Triss knelt beside her, eyes wide with wonder. “You’re stunning,” She spoke quietly.

Gael gave her a little shy smile which Triss returned.

“Do you feel better?” She asked, receiving a nod in response. It seemed she could alternate between breathing through her nose, and breathing through her gills. It was extraordinary truly. “Can you speak alright in this form?”

Gael hesitated. “I...Think so yes,” She confirmed. Her voice did sound slightly different, but it was clearly her.

Triss was grinning from ear to ear. “You are marvelous,”

Gael hummed bashfully, then gave Triss a peculiar look. “You are not...Scared of me like this?” She asked, and gestured at herself. Triss immediately shook her head. “No no not at all! I could never be scared of you,”

Gael let out a little trill of contentment and Triss chuckled, her hand resting once more on Gael’s cheek. It felt different. Cold and very smooth.

“Go and swim for a bit, then we will head back alright?” Triss smiled gently and moved away to stand. Gael nodded and with a flick of her large powerful tail she had disappeared back into the water.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting in the arms of your beloved will really open your eyes

“Gael? Why are you here?”

The question was asked quietly, Triss turning on her side to face her, the sheets of their bed ruffled as she moved onto her side. The two found themselves laying in their shared bed unable to sleep that night.

Gael turned her head to Triss, a solemn look in her eyes. “You do not want me here?”

“No no oh Gods no dear. That’s not it at all. I am glad to know you and that you’re here. I’m just curious. Don’t you have a family to go back to? Your pod? Your real pod?”

Gael remained silent. She was laying on her back and turned her head towards the ceiling again a deep exhale leaving her lips. “I do not have a pod anymore,” She said quietly. “They do not want me. I had to go,”

Triss frowned and propped herself up on one arm. “What? You mean like banishment? Why would they do that to you?”

Gael hesitated, playing with the quilt, fingers picking at the stitching. “I was too different. I wanted to explore. To-to learn. They were angry. They think the shore is unsafe. I know they are scared, but I was...Curious. They said I can go...But if I did, I could never return to them,”

Triss’ stomach dropped. That was not what she had expected to hear. “They banished you because you were curious?” She echoed, voice quiet. Gael gave her a little melancholic nod. “Oh Gael I-I’m so sorry,”

In a moment Triss had pulled Gael into her arms, holding her close. Gael sank into her embrace and sighed softly.

“I knew I could go...Others have gone before but never returned. I think...If our kind can switch forms...Why be only in the ocean? We can be both on ocean and land...But the others are scared of the shore. There...Humans have advantage,” she muttered. “We change to trick sailors...But to change fully on land hurts when first time,”

“I’m so sorry,” Triss repeated, beginning to stroke Gael’s hair. “I wish I could have known you from the beginning. Have been there to help you. I am glad however that you are here now,”

“Tomorrow at the library...I wish to learn. My kind are scared of land and I know there is reason...But I do not know what it is. Perhaps there is stories in books that will say,”

Triss nodded “Of course. We will find answers for you Gael. Do I have your permission to tell Geralt and Jaskier what you’ve told me tonight?” She asked, wanting to make sure Gael would be comfortable and aware if they’d share the information.

Gael nodded. “Yes. Will be good for them to know. They will help too,”

Triss nodded and laid back down a soft sigh passing between her lips. She let her eyes flutter closed as she ran a hand down her face. There was movement from beside her and a warmth pressed against her. The mage opened her eyes and looked down to see that Gael had moved closer to her, resting her head on her chest, an arm draped gently over her torso.

An unfamiliar feeling of warmth crept through her, pooling in her stomach before rising and hugging her chest causing a flutter of her heart. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Gael with a tender embrace.

“Goodnight Gael,”

Gael hummed softly. “Goodnight my Triss,”

In the room across from theirs a witcher and a bard laid silently side by side sleep evading them as well. Geralt was was quiet as he struggled to let unconsciousness consume him. He didn’t know what was keeping him awake, but he sure as fuck wasn’t pleased about it. He knew the bard was not asleep either, his breathing and heart beat an indication of that. He couldn’t help but wonder what ailed him. He turned his head slightly to look at him. Jaskier’s back was turned to him as he curled up on his side. He even looked tense. Geralt’s brows furrowed slightly. Was he alright? The witcher turned his head back to face upwards.

When Triss and Gael had returned the four of them had decided to call it a night. Jaskier had made some coin while performing, however not as much as he knew the bard had hoped for. Perhaps that’s why he seemed tense. Jaskier always liked to be able to pay for himself, and didn’t want to burden Geralt. No matter how much Geralt insisted it was fine, and that it was no burden to cover Jaskier from time to time, the bard insisted.

He felt Jaskier shift from beside him and there was a slight change in the air. Something was different. Geralt took a deep breath and was surprised to find the scent of salt, and it wasn’t coming from the nearby coast.

A soft sniffle escaped the body beside him and the witcher turned, a feeling of concern making itself present by settling into his sternum.

“Jaskier.”

The bard stiffened and swallowed thickly, but did not turn nor acknowledge the fact his name had been spoken at all.

“Jask, I know you’re upset. What’s wrong?” His voice was soft. Uncharacteristically so, however he knew if he was to get Jaskier to open up to him, he needed to be gentle. Not to mention the fact that Jaskier crying made a knife twist inside his gut.

“I’m fine,” The bard mumbled rather pathetically.

Geralt said nothing, his frown deepening. If Jaskier wouldn’t turn, then Geralt had to go to him. He slid out from under the covers and made his way to Jaskier’s side of the bed, kneeling in front of him. As soon as Jaskier noticed however, he quickly ducked underneath the quilt, effectively hiding his face.

Geralt sighed softly. “What’s wrong?” He repeated. “You’ve been tense since your performance. Did something happen?”

He was rewarded with another sniffle and the lump under the blanket shifted. “It’s nothing Geralt,” The reply came out muffled.

Geralt deadpanned, and glared lightly at Jaskier’s form. Here he was trying to be helpful, and the bard was truly not helping. In one swift movement the blankets were ripped off of him. He let out a little shriek in response and flailed.

Jaskiers eyes met his, and in the moonlight that filtered in through the window Geralt could see tears still dripping slowly down his cheeks. He decided then and there that he would do everything in his power to never see that joyful face this sorrow filled ever again.

“Talk to me,” Geralt spoke.

“I-” The bards voice shook before he covered his face and let out a little sob. “I hate the way they-they talk about you Geralt,” He finally said and wiped at his running nose.

Of all the things Geralt expected to hear, this was not it. He was struck still for a moment, staring at the anguished face of his bard. He was upset because of how the tavern dwellers had spoken about him?

Geralt was not dense. Not when it came to what he was and how everyone shunned him in one way or another. As soon as Jaskier had finished his performance that night, he had heard the comments. There was a group of the townsfolk sitting at a table and insulting Jaskier’s song choices. The fact he was singing about the tales of a witcher apparently didn’t sit well with them.

“ _Look at the lad, singing about a monster as if it held all the glory of the world.”_

“ _He’ll probably be killed traveling with a mutant.”_

“ _Witchers shouldn’t be welcomed here. They’re abominations. Fuckin’ disgusting.”_

“ _Look at the thing, just sittin’ there. Can’t even feel emotions or nothin. It’s best put out of it’s misery.”_

“If Gael and Triss hadn’t come back right then, I would have given them a piece of my mind! How dare they speak of you like that Geralt? They don’t even know you! They-They judge you when all you do is help people like them!” Jaskier sobbed, cutting Geralt out of his thoughts.

In all his years, he’d seen Jaskier defend his honor multiple times. There was even one instance he started a full on brawl because he hated how they spoke of Geralt. Several times, the witcher himself had to drag Jaskier away, kicking and screaming profanities about ‘ignorant bigots’. The one thing he’d never seen though, was Jaskier cry about it.

“I’m so sick of hearing it. No matter how hard I try to make them see you how I see you, some people are just...Horrible Geralt,” He finished and sat up, heaving out a long sigh and running his hands down his face.

Geralt was still processing this information, looking at Jaskier, his mouth opening a little then closing once more. He felt an odd sensation gathering inside him. It was warm and he found he enjoyed it.

“You’re that upset about this? For me?” He asked slowly.

“Wh- Geralt of course I am! I’ve been at your side for what feels like a lifetime! Every time it bothers me because I care a great deal about you. Somehow you don’t let it get to you...Or at least you don’t show it, but it hurts me because you’re my-my best friend,”

The witcher reached out and put a hand over Jaskiers. It had taken them a while to get to the physical stage, but Geralt noticed Jaskier seemed to calm down more easily whenever he was upset with some sort of touch.

“And you are mine,” He said, meeting the others eyes. “I thank you for always standing by me. Whether I deserve your companionship or not is another feat, but I can not deny my selfishness. I want you with me. You’re a compassionate and caring man Jaskier. Do not let the cruelness of others take away your light,”

Jaskier stared at him for a solid minute before finding his voice. “That was pure bloody poetry. Where i n the fuck have you been hiding those verses from me?” He teased lightly. The fact he was joking around meant he was feeling better.

Geralt rolled his eyes with a soft snort and removed his hand from Jaskiers. “Don’t get used to it bard,” He grunted and stood, going back to his side of the bed and settling under the blankets, Jaskier doing the same.

“Thank you Geralt,” Jaskier whispered

Geralt turned to look at him and raised a brow. “Don’t thank me. Just needed you to quit it so I could get some damn sleep,” He joked.

Thankfully this startled a laugh out of Jaskier who swatted at his arm playfully. “Quit denying it old man, I make you soft,” He grinned, and Geralt hummed. He knew Jaskier was right.

“Goodnight Geralt,”

The witcher turned to face his bard, their eyes meeting. Neither man wished to end the moment. There was something so painfully genuine and blissful about getting lost in each others gazes. Geralt’s ears picked up on the acceleration of Jaskier’s heart. He would be lying if he said the bard didn’t have a similar affect on him.

“Goodnight Jaskier,”

The words slipped out quietly, barely an exhale that tickled Jaskier’s neck and caused shivers to run down his spine. They were close to one another. Very close. Close enough to bask in the warmth provided by the two bodies. Years of Jaskier ignoring his feelings and this was the fucking moment that undid him. He knew he was laying with his heart in his hands and that Geralt was well aware now. There was no turning back.

The moment lasted mere seconds, however it felt like forever. Geralt’s mouth ran dry. He’d never felt this way with Yen. It was similar of course, but not quite like this. He’d never felt this vulnerable and open. Geralt had suspected Jaskier’s yearning was for him, but now it was as if he was letting down his walls and truly allowing Geralt to see.

“That song. The song you wrote about Yen and I...It had to do with your feelings as well...Didn't it?” Geralt’s question lingered in the air. He hadn’t meant to ask just then but he had to know. He had to know the truth.

“Really Geralt? You’re asking me that now? For fucks sake just shut up and kiss me already you absolute bafoon,” The bard practically demanded, and well...Who was Geralt to make either of them wait any longer?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who aren't familiar with the witcher 3 sirens, they are also called Nixa, and for this chapter will be mentioned and spoken about!

The library was larger than anticipated. It was a brick structure that had several rows of books inside separated by arches. The place was well lit, however the books were away from the windows to prevent any damage from the natural light. It seemed as though they’d been searching for hours with no luck. The section for creatures of the ocean was vast, and of the beasts among them, none included illustrations that looked even remotely like Gael. The closest were again, Merpeople and sirens. There seemed to be nothing that spoke of another species of siren.

“I swear to Melitele herself, I am going to stick daggers into my eyes if I have to look at these dusty pages for much longer,” Jaskier murmured, rubbing his temples.

“Don’t say that Jaskier, we must be close. We’ve been scouring these books all day, there has to be something here,” Triss said, though it was clear she too was frustrated.

Geralt suddenly stopped, staring at a page in the book he held, brows furrowed in concentration. He flipped the page and exhaled sharply. “Fuck,”

Jaskier was at his side in a flash. “What is it? Did you find something? Please for the love of the Gods tell me you’ve found something,” He rambled, and peeked over his shoulder at the book, his own eyes widening.“Fuck indeed,”

Triss stood up and made her way to the duo. “What do you have?”

Geralt turned the book and showed her the illustration, causing her to freeze in place, heart squeezing up. “That’s why her kin is so afraid of land,” She whispered.

The image in the book showed sailors ruthlessly murdering a group of humanoids who looked exactly how Triss had described Gael’s form from the night before. Some of the drawings were them in their human forms and others in the water, depicted being slaughtered.

“This book doesn’t mention that they are anything but sirens,” Geralt sighed. “That could be how rare of a creature we are dealing with. I knew something like this must have happened to her kind,” he frowned and glared at the book as if it had personally insulted him.

Triss’ eyes fell to Gael who was sitting on the ground by a book shelf, surrounded by books as well. She still couldn’t read, however she had busied herself looking through them for any illustrations of her species.

“Does it say when this happened?” Triss asked and turned back to Geralt who searched for any hint of a time frame. He shook his head in dismay.

Jaskier narrowed his eyes and looked closer at the pages. “This parchment is different...” He commented. “Only the oldest and rarest books at Oxenfurt used this kind,”

“How old would you guess?” Triss asked and the bard pursed his lips in thought.

“I’d say at the very least a few centuries...But if not then older,”

“That doesn’t narrow it down much,” Geralt spoke and gave him a look.

Jaskier huffed at him.“Well I’d like to see you do better. You’ve been around the longest out of all of us however you haven’t heard of anything like this. It must have been kept quiet,” He concluded with a purse of his lips.

A gasp surprised the trio who’s eyes all wandered to Gael who was holding a particularly tattered looking book. She met their gaze’s and stood, going over to show them an image. It was nearly an exact replica of herself in her true form.

“You found something,” Triss breathed and looked through the book.

“What does it say?” Gael asked eagerly. She was just as restless for answers as they all were. “That is just what we look like,”

Triss inspected the book that seemed even older than the one Geralt had found. It was beaten and dusty. There was mold growing on a few of the pages, and the words were a mix of English and… Triss’ eyes widened.

“Elder,” She whispered. “This must have been written by a magic user or-or an elf,” She sat down and started at the beginning. “The book refers to them as sirens,” She said. “It-it claims her species are one of the first ocean creatures to be discovered. That they lived in peace with the elves,” She continued to translate the Elder.

“Geralt wait let me see your book again,” Jaskier said and lifted the piece of literature, flipping back open to the illustration. “Look. The humans are the ones that are killing them. Triss your book says they lived peacefully with elves. When the war between the elves and humans happened, it must have affected them too...That was a very long time ago,”

Gael let out a small wail when she saw the image and backed up, horror on her face. Geralt immediately took the book and snapped it shut. She shouldn’t have to see something like that. It was a rather unsettling depiction.

“Gael...Gael I am so sorry,” Triss whispered and reached out to Gael. “This is why your kind must be scared of land now,”

She swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath. “My...My kind...We were killed?” Her gaze fell back upon the book. Geralt frowned softly and exchanged a look with Jaskier who moved closer to her and gently took her hands in his.

“I can not imagine how hard this is to learn. I am deeply sorry this happened. Would you like a break? We can step outside for a moment,” He spoke gently. Gael took a shaky breath but shook her head.

“No. Must keep learning,” She insisted and squeezed Jaskier’s hands in thanks before turning back to the others.

Triss watched her close and nodded, opening her book once more. “This part here is in English. It says...Well it talks about the war now. It says that the elves that had escaped did their best to erase any documents about the sirens because they wanted to protect the remaining ones and preserve their species,”

“That...Makes sense,” Geralt spoke thoughtfully, looking over at the woman in question with compassionate eyes.

“This book must have been written just a few years after the war then,” Triss concluded and flipped to another page. “Here. Here it talks about merpeople and...Nixa. That’s what they call the sirens we are familiar with,” She looked at Geralt who nodded in confirmation.

“So the siren that we know...Are called Nixa? Then...Then Gael’s species...They’re the true sirens,” Jaskier breathed, looking at Gael in shock.

“Yes. But here…The elves that were trying to protect the true sirens, began to claim that the Nixa was the only siren species. It must have been in order to lead people away from Gael’s kind,” She breathed. “That has to be why we now call them sirens more often than Nixa,”

A silence fell upon the group. This was quite the revelation. True sirens, Nixa sirens and Merpeople.

“So...Does this mean no one knows about this?” Jaskier asked quietly. “I mean someone has to. Besides us...Right? Unless this has become something of a myth,” He looked at the books and chewed his lip. “We should take them,”

“What?” Geralt looked at him, confused.

“The books. We should take them. If people who want to hurt Gael or any of the true sirens get their hands on these books, that could be disastrous,”

Triss nodded in agreement at the bards words. “I’ll use a spell to hold the illusion that the books are still here,” She spoke and stood.

“If we take the books, we need to destroy them. We can not keep them lying about, just for someone to discover them. It would put her in even more danger,” Geralt added.

Jaskier and Triss nodded. It would be best to destroy the evidence to ensure Gael’s safety, and that of the species even though it was history erased. There were likely more books that hadn’t been completely destroyed, however getting rid of at least these would help lessen the likely hood of true sirens being discovered once again. It was what needed to be done. They had to finish what the elves had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

They hadn’t spoken about what happened the night before. The morning had come and gone without any acknowledgment of what transpired. For all Jaskier knew the kiss could have very well been a dream. He huffed and played with his lunch. Geralt and Triss had gone off to destroy the books while Jaskier and Gael sat to eat in the tavern. Gael had chosen not to join, needing a breather from all this information about her species, and Jaskier had agreed to stay back with her, feeling rather famished. The duo now found themselves eating in silence as Jaskier pondered this new development between himself and the white wolf.

“Jaskier? You are quiet,” Gael noticed, tilting her head at him.

The bard let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose I just lost myself in thought” He offered her a little smile to prove everything was aright. She saw right through that.

“What is wrong? Maybe I help,”

Jaskier chewed the inside of his cheek. “I-...Well you know that I have been traveling with Geralt for quite some time now. I...” He huffed. Why was this so hard to say? “I love him. And yesterday night we erm...Well we kissed,”

Gael studied him for a long while. She blinked and scrunched her nose slightly, a confused expression forming. “You kissed...For the first time? I think...No...Thought. It is thought. I thought you two were lovers since I met you,”

Jaskier choked on the very air he was breathing, staring at the siren with wide eyes, his heart skipping a beat. “You...You did?” He squwaked. “Wha-er...What...How...Mm...W-Why did you think that?”

“You are together always, and happy when seeing each other. Sometimes I feel your love and his when it is very strong,”

Jaskier gaped at her, unable to form coherent sentences stuttering out sounds in an attempt to speak properly. Gael giggled softly and reached out, putting a hand on his arm.

“It is clear to me that you both love very strongly. Speak with him of this kiss and perhaps you can be lovers for real,” She offered. “My kind love their partners strong. For life. Sometimes there is more than one mate, but the love is true,”

The bard made a small sound, but nodded a little. “Alright...When they return I’ll speak with him. How hard can it be? I’m always the one talking anyway, so this will truly be a piece of- Oh there's that sick twist of my gut again...Of fuck. It’s going to be hard. Really hard who am I kidding,” He scrunched his nose and groaned softly. He was stupid nervous to actually speak about his feelings with Geralt.

“It will be okay. I know he loves you very strong,” Gael promised.

Jaskier nodded and let out a big breath. “You’re right. Thank you Gael. It’s actually quite nice to be able to talk to you about this,” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Gael smiled widely. “I am glad to help,”

There was commotion from a rowdy table near the center of the tavern, and the pair of them turned towards the source. A distasteful feeling of disdain twisted within Jaskier and he sneered, recognizing the men from the night before.

“You are upset? You know them?” Gael asked, noticing Jaskier’s glare.

He shook his head. “No, but last night, after my performance just before you and Triss arrived, they were speaking horribly about Geralt just because he is a witcher,”

Gael frowned and turned once more to look at the group. She knew what Geralt was, but she couldn’t understand why people would treat him so differently because of it. “Humans do not like those who are different,” She muttered thoughtfully.

“Unfortunately that is often the case. Many people are simply scared of what they do not know, however there are others who take joy in being cruel,” Jaskier spoke quietly.

Gael let out a soft hiss at that then looked down. “Maybe my kind is like that too. They are scared so they are cruel,”

Jaskier nodded, knowing that Gael had been banished from her pod for coming to the land. He knew how hard it was to be turned away by your own family. The siren had gone very quiet with a solemn look on her features.

“You have us now,” Jaskier promised.

Gael met his eyes and softened. “Thank you,”

“Hey!”

The two of them were startled by the loud voice coming from the very table they wished not to interact with. Jaskier’s face fell grim once more as he turned to the table of four. The man who had hollered at them was glaring straight at Jaskier, his icy blue eyes seeming to bore into his very soul with disgust.

“You’re that fuckin’ bard from yesterday. The witcher’s whore aren’t ya?”

Jaskier clenched his fists and smiled sarcastically. “Why yes I am, thank you very much and I certainly didn’t appreciate how you bafoons were speaking of him last night. A cowardly spew of envy if you ask me,” He snapped and stood, very much ready to defend his witchers honor as he had been unable to do the night before.

“What did you just say?” Another of them snapped, also standing, being joined by his friends.

“I believe you heard me. You’re all simply jealous that he’s a hero and you’re a few poor blokes who couldn’t make up even half of the man he is!” Jaskier yelled, stepping closer to them.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you manners bard?” The first one sneered. “Wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours damaged now would you?” He threatened, voice low.

“That’s enough!” The bar keep suddenly snapped, hands on her hips. “If you can’t bloody play nice that the four o’ yous can get out of here!” She continued, glaring at the group.

Gael had stood by Jaskier at this point and was prepared for anything, however upon hearing the new voice, she relaxed slightly. She looked to her friend and could see him trembling with rage and her sense was easily picking up on his feelings.

While the men were distracted, now bickering with the woman, Gael stepped in front of Jaskier and pressed her forehead to his. She then pulled back and ran two fingers down his forehead. “It is okay,” she spoke softly.

Jaskier recognized the gesture as her kinds way of comforting and took a deep breath in order to collect himself. He knew if things got out of hand here, then Gael would likely be discovered and that would be disastrous.

“Oi,”

Jaskier and Gael turned to the bar tender, who’d now kicked the men out.

“Are you alright?” She asked, her voice softening. “Them boys can cause quite a ruckus in here from time to time. I couldn’t let them keep speaking to you like that,”

Gael nodded at her. “We are okay. Thank you for helping,” She smiled at the woman who nodded, filling two mugs before placing them on the counter. “These are on the house. For your troubles,”

Gael’s nose scrunched in confusion. “No, they are on the table,” She said and Jaskier forced a laugh.

“Oh Gael, full of jokes this one,” He smiled awkwardly at the woman. “Thank you, we appreciate your kindness,” He took the ale’s bringing them back to their table, and to a still confused Gael.

“It was a figure of speech. It means we don’t have to pay for them,”

Gael made a humming sound of recognition and nodded, taking the tankard and sniffing it cautiously. “This ale is different,” She announced.

Jaskier raised a brow and took a sip of his drink. “Ah, yes it is. This is not ale at all actually. It is mead. I suspect you might actually like this. Mead is made from honey,” Jaskier explained. “It has a bit of a sweeter taste to it,”

Gael eyed the mug suspiciously but slowly took a sip her plump lips pursing in consideration after the swallow. “This...This is good. The taste is not as bad as ale,” she declared and took another sip. Jaskier chuckled and took another drink for himself.

The siren looked at Jaskier with a tilt of her head. “When will Triss and Geralt come?” She asked.

“Hopefully soon. Once they return we shall decide what our next course of action will be. I propose we continue traveling to towns along the coast and search the libraries there to ensure no trace of your kind remains. It will protect your species,” Jaskier said, and Gael gave a little nod, continuing to sip at her drink.

They decided to leave a short while later and check on Roach and Clove. Geralt and Triss had left on foot, and Gael was clearly attached to the horses. Jaskier figured it would keep them busy to tend to the creatures while they awaited the arrival of their companions.

The day was cloudy and it a slight drizzle came down causing a mist. The air was humid around them, and the waves from the ocean nearby crashed against the shore. The sound was quite relaxing and made the gloomy day more peaceful. The pair made their way down the cobblestone to the stables, enjoying the sounds of the sea. Gael inhaled deeply and hummed softly. There was a longing in her gaze as she looked out towards the ocean.

Jaskier opened his mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted.

“There you are. Out here you two aren’t getting so lucky. Nobody disrespects us like that,”

Jaskier and Gael turned to see the men from the tavern had waited for them to emerge and were heading straight for them. Jaskier backed up and tugged Gael with him.

“Whatever you do, do not show these men you aren’t human,” He hissed quietly into her ear. “We can not risk you being discovered,”

Gael faced him with an anxious expression. “But then I can not protect you,” She argued, voice just as quiet.

“I’ll be alright, you just go find Geralt and Triss,”

Gael hesitated and shook her head. “I will not leave you here to be injured. Cover your ears, I will sing,”

The two continued backing up as the men approached, and Jaskier shook his head. “Gael no. You musn’t. If someone is far away enough to see, unaffected by the spell they will surely say something. You must go now,” He said urgently

“Shut your whispering up boy!” One of them snapped and drew a dagger out.

“Fuck,” Jaskier hissed, and realized Geralt was really rubbing off on him. He turned to urge Gael to go again, but it was too late, they had been cornered. The group of men were blocking their escape. The only way they could go was back onto the dock that stretched across open waters, or straight into the ocean itself.

“Gentlemen please there must be another way to-to sort our differences,” Jaskier rattled off, stepping in front of Gael who looked about ready to lunge.

The man with the dagger swung out unexpectedly and left a long deep slash across Jaskiers chest, followed by a fist to the face. The bard stumbled back with a cry of pain. “We don’t bargain with those who associate with the likes of witchers!”

Gael screeched and grabbed Jaskier, eyes wide as she helped him steady himself. A streak of crimson slowly colored his now ruined shirt. The siren had a fury in her eyes that would strike fear into the heart of anyone. Thankfully the expression did seemed to catch all four of their assailants off guard for a moment.

She made a move to attack but Jaskier held onto her. “Don’t,” He said, almost pleading, his likely nose gushing blood. Gael stopped, but didn’t look towards him.

“I say we toss em into the sea,” One of the men spoke up. “He’s bleeding quite a lot. That’ll attract sharks,” He grinned.

“That’s the first good idea you’ve had all day,” Another laughed and they started towards Jaskier and Gael once more. The siren pulled Jaskier along the dock, still glaring at the men her lips curled in a little snarl.

“I can not do nothing Jaskier,” She said quietly and stopped, stepping in front of him. “My kind protects our pod,”

To give her some credit, she did hesitate to see if there were people watching. The siren came to the conclusion it was safe to attack and then she struck. She let her anger and protectiveness motivate her. Gael moved fast. Instinctually with a precision like no other. It truly showed off the predator she was.

Her nails had grown out and were now razor sharp claws which she used to slash the head clean off of one of their assailants, lunging at anothers jugular, with her pointed teeth. Both men were dead within seconds and before the others had a chance to react she’d sunk her talons into their heads, one hand on each man. Her nails cut through each skull almost easily, and if Jaskier wasn’t already queasy from the blood loss he would have gagged.

Her head snapped up when she heard movement and she quickly grabbed Jaskier, careful of his wound, hiding behind the smaller merchant ship that was docked beside them. Her eyes were all black, and Jaskier new that it was likely due to all the shifting she was doing that some of her true form slipped through.

Jaskier had been too busy worrying about Gael being caught that he didn’t realize how much pain he was in or how light headed he felt. He looked down to see his shirt was soaked with warm crimson. A little voice at the back of his head told him he probably should have been keeping pressure on his wound and the voice sounded a lot like a pissed off Geralt.

“Jaskier?! Gael?”

The bard scrunched his nose. That inner voice was sounding a lot more like Geralt now.

“We are here!”

Jaskier turned as Gael spoke, noting that his vision was now going a little fuzzy. That was probably not good. Shit how badly had that bastard sliced him up? He was never going to hear the end of it.

“Jaskier, can you stand? It is Geralt and Triss,” Gael spoke urgently, eyes worried. Jaksier gave a small hum and got to his feet with her help.

Turns out that was a mistake, because the last thing Jaskier remembered before loosing consciousness was seeing two familiar figures running up the dock. He made eye contact with a frazzled and worried Geralt before succumbing to darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

The first sign something was wrong was when neither Gael not Jaskier were at the tavern. The hairs on Geralt’s neck stood on end and he had a nagging sensation in his gut that there was a problem. The next sign was that both of the rooms at the inn were empty. Triss was just as antsy as Geralt, the two of them picking up the pace and beginning to look around town for any sign of their missing counterparts.

The mage had suggested going into the forest to burn the books. No one would suspect seeing a fire pit with ash in the woods, thinking there was just travelers coming through. It was a clever idea. Much better than Geralt’s idea of casting igni upon them at the inn and calling it a day. The ash would be suspicious not to mention the entire fucking inn could burn to the ground. Now however, the pair of them were faced with a new problem.

“Where could they have gone?” Triss asked. “They have to be at the stables...Right? That’s the only other place. Or do you think they went out to explore the town? I’m sure there’s nothing to really worry about,” she mumbled, however it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Geralt.

That was when a scent that Geralt knew and despised hit his nose. Blood. More specifically Jaskier’s blood. Not to mention the faint yell that reached his heightened hearing. Every single nerve in Geralts body was on high alert, and a fury ignited within him. Jaskier was in pain, and whoever had caused it would pay _dearly._ He was running before he even realized. Triss sprinted behind him, the pair weaving through people and different establishments before reaching the docks.

There was another scent of blood now. Overwhelmingly stronger than the last, and when they got nearer, the carnage was visible. Triss gasped and covered her mouth in shock before quickly casting a spell to put up an illusion, so no passerby’s would see.

“Jaskier?! Gael?” Geralt called loudly. He could still smell Jaskier’s blood. They had to be close. Geralt needed to see Jaskier to hold him and to know he was okay. If the fool had gone and gotten himself seriously injured Geralt would never forgive himself for letting it happen. The night they shared together flashed through his head. The kiss…

“We are here!”

Gael and Jaskier both appeared slowly getting to their feet behind a ported ship. The witcher and the mage were running again.

Big round eyes met his for a brief moment before they were rolling back and a too pale Jaskier was collapsing, being caught by Gael who cried his name. Geralt practically flew to Jaskier, helping the siren support his limp form.

“What the fuck happened?” He demanded, trying not to sound as panicked as he felt.

“Some bad men hurt him...I-I tried to stop them but Jaskier told me not to because people could-could discover me but they hurt him and I had to!” Gael spat out all in one breath. She was just as frantic as Geralt felt in that moment.

Geralt growled turning his attention back to Jaskier and scooped him up, noticing the still bleeding gash on his chest. “Fuck,”

“Geralt bring him to the inn I can help him. Quickly before he loses any more blood. I’ll take care of the bodies while you get him ready for me. Keep pressure on his wound,” Triss spoke quickly, appearing beside them.

Gael turned to Triss. “No. You must go with them. Jaskier needs you. I will swim them out deep. Far, so-so no one finds the bodies,” she said and sniffled, looking at Jaskier with worried eyes, guilt coloring her face. “I am sorry. I should have not let this happen,”

Triss began to protest, but the siren had already pushed the bodies into the water and stripped from her clothes, diving in. Triss could only watch, turning to Geralt with a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s go,”

The three of them made it to the inn in record time, bursting into Jaskier and Geralts shared room. Triss had used her magic to cloak them so no one would question the scene as they ran through the town. Once they made it, Geralt placed his bard onto the bed and proceeded to rip Jaskier’s already ruined shirt to assess the damage. His jaw clenched tightly at the sight.

“He’ll be alright,” Triss assured and looked over the bards injury.

Geralt watched as Triss worked, unable to look away from his bard. His jaw was clenched so tightly it should hurt, but he didn’t feel a thing. All he could focus on was Jaskier. The wound was not fatal thank the Gods, but it was not good and it would certainly leave a scar. A scar which a bard should never have. The witcher was not surprised when he was able to identify several all too human emotions that clouded over him.

The first one was guilt. He didn’t know what those men wanted with them, but he could only assume that Jaskier and Gael were targeted for being with a witcher. Jaskier had told him the night before about how there were men in town who were speaking ill of him, and Geralt should have fucking known better than to leave Jaskier’s side when there was such an obvious threat.

The next was anger. He was furious. Angry at himself and those who had dared to harm Jaskier. He wished he could have been the one watching the life drain from their eyes. He was angry with Jaskier himself who had told Gael not to step in, when the siren could have easily prevented this. He was angry with Gael for not ignoring Jaskier and fighting back sooner.

He was worried. Worried for Jaskier, and above all else, he was for the first time in a long time, truly afraid. He was afraid of losing the man that had made his way into Geralts life and nestled into his heart despite how hard Geralt had tried to push him away. It was no use, and Geralt had been terrified that he would lose Jaskier without the bard knowing how he felt. Jaskier deserved the words that Geralt knew would be painful to find, but needed to be said.

“Geralt,”

The witcher hadn’t realize he’d stood there like a statue, vigilant and watchful the entire time, until Triss called to him softly. She was finished with stitching Jaskiers wound up, and used a spell to help with the pain. She had put a healing salve onto his injury and bandaged it up as well.

“I need you to help me get him to drink this,” She said and held out a cup of something foul scented.

“What is it?” He grunted, his hands forming fists briefly, to discourage the light tremble they suddenly held.

“He bled quite a lot. This is tea that I’ve enchanted to help his body speed up the process of replenishing what was lost,”

Geralt gave a single nod and went to Jaskier, gently lifting his shoulders and head up while Triss helped him drink the concoction. She rubbed his throat to help him swallow, which he thankfully did.

“I’m going to make sure Gael is alright. Keep an eye on him, and let me know if anything changes,” She instructed before patting Jaskier’s arm gently and heading out.

Geralt remained silent after she left, looking back down at Jaskier. Without a second thought the witcher slid into bed behind the bard, letting his companion rest against his chest. Geralt wrapped him up protectively and rested his chin on top of the brown mop of hair that needed to be clipped.

“You’re safe now,” He whispered and sucked in a sharp breath. Jaskier shifted a little before his eyes began fluttering. Geralt immediately noticed and squeezed his hand. “It’s alright...Easy,” He soothed.

Bright blue eyes met his, confusion in his expression before he relaxed upon seeing Geralt. The witcher moved out from under him and laid him back against the pillow so that he could get a better look at Jaskier’s face.

“How do you feel?”

Jaskier snorted softly. “Sore. But I’ll live. Could get used to waking up in that position however,” he mumbled and gave a cheeky little grin.

Geralt hummed and reached up to brush Jaskier’s hair from his face. “You worried me,” He mumbled.

Jaskier’s eyes softened. “I’m alright dear witcher. Gael stopped it before it could get worse. And before you start blaming her for not stepping in sooner, I-I told her not to. I was adamant about it and-and I had to stop her several times. Suppose I shouldn’t have though. So...In conclusion it’s my own foolish fault. Not hers,” he stuttered out.

Geralt grunted but said nothing.

“I’ll be okay Geralt,” Jaskier spoke once more and cupped his witchers cheek, forcing Geralt to look at him.

“I-” The witcher cut himself off and swallowed thickly. He could feel the twist of his stomach and a burn behind his eyes. “I don’t like it when you’re injured,” he ended up mumbling. “I should have been there. They hurt you because of me didn’t they?”

Jaskier’s face hardened. “No. They hurt me because they were a bunch of cowardly fucks,” he said sternly leaving no room for arguments. “Do not even for a second blame yourself Geralt of Rivia,” He scolded.

Geralt frowned deeply. “It’s true. I bring harm wherever I go Jaskier, and you don’t fucking deserve that shit,” he growled.

“Stop that. Stop it now. That is not true!”

“Then tell me why you’re hurt now if it isn’t my fault!”

The two of them had begun to raise their voices. Jaskier was determined to prove to Geralt he wasn’t to blame and Geralt seemed to be doing the opposite.

“It’s their fault Geralt! The attackers! You didn’t lift the weapon!”

“What part of they only attacked because of me, don’t you understand? I’m a monster Jaskier, people are better off far away from me!” Geralt yelled.

At this, Jaskier sat up, wincing a little, however whatever Triss had done for his pain was working pretty well. “You are not a monster! You are a strong, brave and heroic man who deserves better! The true monsters were those men who hurt me! And the creatures you hunt! I’ve seen real monsters Geralt. I’ve seen what evil truly is and the things it can do, and you certainly aren’t any of that. I swear to you I will spend the rest of my fucking day’s proving that to you,”

Jaskier choked up after his mini monologue, eyes misty. He absolutely hated how little Geralt thought of himself. “I fucking love you, you dense fool, and I’m never going to stop. If anything my-my love will only grow and I will strive to one day help you see yourself through my eyes if it is the last thing I do,”

They stared at each other, Jaskier with tears rolling down his cheeks, his heart racing and Geralt with eyes wider than the moon. His chest was constricting and his mouth was opened slightly as if he wanted to speak but the words wouldn’t come. He reached out pressing their heads together his eyes squeezing shut tightly.

“Jask-” Was all he managed to breath out, voice cracking despite his efforts.

The bard leaned into him and took a shaky breath, his own eyes fluttering closed. “I love you so much Geralt,”

Geralt pulled back slightly to meet his eyes. “I love you too,” And never had anything been so easy and so right to say out loud.


	14. Chapter 14

Triss found Gael sitting at the edge of the dock her head lowered, shoulders hunched over. The mage frowned softly and went over to her. She was back to her human form and dressed again. She turned quickly when she heard Triss, eyes wide.

“Jaskier...Is he okay?” She asked immediately.

Triss nodded and sat next to her, putting a hand on her arm gently. “He’s going to be alright,” She promised and Gael let out a shaky sigh of relief, tears dripping down her cheeks. She brought up a hand and wiped at her face.

“I have not cried before. This...It is not something we can do in the ocean,” she murmured, keeping her gaze hyper fixated on her lap.

“It’s okay to cry though you know that right?” Triss said softly and squeezed her arm reassuringly. “I know you were worried. And I also know you are blaming yourself for what happened,”

Gael stayed quiet which was answer enough for Triss.

“You are not at fault Gael. You were both the victims of a cruel attack,” she spoke needing Gael to understand that.

The siren looked at her, face colored with agonizing guilt. “It is my fault. I could have stopped it. I-I should not have let them have the chance to harm him,” a frown colored her face now and she brought her gaze back down to her lap.

“Gael he doesn’t blame you I know it. And he wouldn’t want you to be blaming yourself either. I’m sure he will scold you for it when he wakes up. Besides, playing the blame game won’t solve anything. It will just make everyone feel worse,”

Gael took another deep breath and nodded a little. She didn’t look fully convinced but she seemed to be letting it go for now. She was toying with a loose string on her blouse and had decided not to continue making eye contact.

Triss watched sadly before scooting closer and wrapping her arms around Gael and pulling her into a tight embrace. Gael hugged back just as tightly and hid her face in the crook of Triss’ neck. Her hands clenched the back of Triss’ dress and pressing herself as close as possible, craving that physical contact.

The two remained in that position for a while, Triss running her fingers through her thick waves in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Gael gave out a soft trill, a small smile forming on the mage’s lips. She knew that sound meant she was pleased.

Gael let the feeling sink into her bones. The siren found she was rather fond of being in Triss’ arms. Her mind wandered to the night before when they had slept cuddled up to each other. That had been the first night on land that Gael had slept so peacefully and deeply.

They parted and Gael looked much more relaxed. She met Triss’ eyes and hesitated before speaking quietly.“Can I see Jaskier?”

Triss’ face softened and she nodded standing and holding a hand out to help Gael up. Once Gael had stood the two of them took a moment there, eyes locked.

“Thank you Triss. You know how to make me feel better,” Gael broke the silence, however her voice was barely above a whisper. She offered the mage a small smile, and Triss couldn’t help but admire Gael’s beauty.

She seemed to almost shimmer with the mist in the air. Upon glancing down Triss noticed their hands still clasped together. Gael’s skin was soft to the touch and the mage recalled how much she enjoyed holding her hand.

Triss looked back towards Gael before she leaned down and touched their foreheads, pulling back and running her two fingers down Gael’s face using the siren way of comforting. Gael was stunned by the action having not expected it.

“I’m glad I can help,” Triss spoke breaking the silence and giving a smile of her own. Gael continued staring at her with something in her expression that Triss couldn’t quite place.

Gael held tighter onto Triss’ hand and stepped closer to her, reaching up and holding her face. There was a beat before the women closed the distance and captured each others lips in a kiss. Triss’ hands snaked their way around Gaels hips and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Gael complied, her arms wrapping around the mage’s neck.

When they broke apart they were both out of breath. “I-...Was that okay?” Triss found herself mumbling, opening her eyes and finding Gael’s nervously.

A wide smile formed on Gael’s face and she nodded eagerly. “It was very nice. I am glad to kiss you Triss. I want to-” She licked her lips. “I want you to be with me. Like Jaskier and Geralt,”

Triss blinked in surprise at that. “They...They’re together?”

“They want to be. I can feel their love. And...I can feel yours. For me. I feel that for you too,” she said gently and put her hand over Triss’ heart.

A heat rose to Triss’ cheeks. She hadn’t taken into account the fact that Gael could sense when her own feelings when strongest. At least she didn’t have to hide the fact she had grown to care for her in a different way than their shared friends did.

“I’m happy to be yours,” Triss said softly.

Gael smiled once more and hummed happily. “Good,”

They were lost in each others eyes again like lovesick youth before Triss recalled Gael had wanted to see Jaskier. She laced their fingers once more. “I’m sorry, I kept us from getting to Jaskier. Come, I’m sure he will be thrilled to see you. He should be up by now,”

The drizzle had turned to rain which was falling a bit harder now and the two had to hustle back to the inn lest they wished to be soaked to the bone.

The stairs gave out a creak as they climbed up to the room. Triss lifted a hand and gave a soft knock. “Geralt? May I come in? I have Gael here and she would like to see how Jaskier is doing,” she said.

There was shuffling from inside before the door opened to reveal Geralt. He said nothing as he stepped aside to let them in. Gael shrunk in on herself, still obviously feeling guilty. Triss gave her hand a squeeze to remind her it wasn’t her fault.

“Gael! I’m glad you’re alright,”

The siren’s head snapped up to Jaskier and relief showed as she rushed to his side. “Me? I am fine, but I worried for you. I am sorry Jaskier I-I should have protected you. This is-” she began to say but was cut off by the bard.

“Not even remotely your fault. You were following my instruction to stay back. Geralt agrees with me. Right Geralt?” Jaskier sent him a look, and the witcher gave a single nod. Satisfied Jaskier turned back to Gael.

“Besides, look at me! Triss fixed me up. Just lost some blood is all. Thankfully we have magic on our side however,” His gaze fell upon the mage and he smiled softly. “Thank you by the way. Truly. I can’t imagine I would be feeling this well right now if it weren’t for your help,”

Jaskier looked much better than he had barely an hour before. The potion Triss had given him had helped quite a bit, as had her salve and magic. He had more color in his face, and was propped up by pillows. However it was clear by the look of his droopy eyes and the smile that didn’t quite cover his face that he still needed rest to make a full recovery.

Triss nodded and smiled. She was very pleased to see him doing better. “Of course Jaskier. I’m happy you’re recovering. You had us all quite worried,” Gael nodded in agreement, eyes scanning over Jaskier as if looking for any other injuries.

“Right...Terribly sorry about that,” he chuckled awkwardly. “But really, I’ll be alright,” He promised.

Geralt went to his other side and sat on the edge of the bed eyebrows furrowed. “You need to rest,” He noted, picking up on how exhausted Jaskier still was. Jaskier made a little sound of disapproval and scrunched his nose, opening his mouth to argue.

“He’s right,” Triss cut in and stepped closer. “The more you rest, the sooner you’ll be back to normal,”

The bard sighed dramatically but acquiesced and allowed Geralt to help move the pillows away and lay him back properly. He hummed softly.

“Suppose I am just...Just a wee bit tired,” he mumbled and stiffled a yawn. Geralt rolled his eyes and Gael chuckled softly.

“Rest Jaskier. We will be close if you need anything,” Triss promised, and gently squeezed his arm in reassurance. That was all the bard needed to fall into a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two days since the attack at the docks, and thankfully none of the townspeople suspected anything. The rowdy men had been known to pass through often, but they never stayed for long, so there was nothing to question of their sudden departure. Today however, the four of them had been conversing about their next step and where to go now that Jaskier was healed enough to travel again. Geralt had left the room during a discussion about the pros and cons of each option they had, tired of it all and Gael had followed while Triss and Jaskier continued to converse.

Geralt - and Jaskier of course- had to keep traveling at some point, and continue their own journey. The witcher needed to keep working and hunting, as his own supply of coin was dwindling from being away from it for so long. Now from there, questions like where would Gael go? And what would Gael do? Arose. Would she travel with them? Or would she choose to stay with Triss?

The latter seemed more likely, as the pair had fallen for each other, and Triss was quite happy to have Gael with her. However, the situation would not be ideal quite yet. There were still many libraries that lined the coast, and that potentially had ancient books about true sirens that needed to be destroyed as Jaskier had pointed out. Then, another question came to play. Would the four of them travel together to destroy these books, or would Jaskier and Geralt go their separate way?

“Geralt?”

The witcher turned from his position where he was brushing Roach’s mane at the stables to see he’d been followed.

“Are you alright?” Gael stepped into the stables, eyes following his movements with concern on her face. “I know it is stressful to think of all this. I did not want to cause this confusion and uncertainty,”

Gael was speaking nearly perfectly now. Sure there were a few hiccups, and some mis-understandings, but that was to be expected.

“It’s not your fault,” he mumbled and faced Roach once more, the mare nudging at his hand hoping for affection or a treat.

Gael’s quiet footsteps came closer and she too began to stroke Roach, who was pleased to be doted on. Gael hummed happily and scratched her neck. Geralt grunted and noticed how Roach seemed to lean into her touch.

“She’s grown attached to you,” he commented.

Gael smiled. “I have too,” the siren’s eyes turned solemn as she faced Geralt. “I think you and I know what is going to happen Geralt. Triss and I must go on to find any more documents of my kind, and you and Jaskier must continue to go back to fighting monsters. You have helped me, but now you must continue to go on and help others who need you more than I,”

Geralt looked down. He knew that was what needed to be done as well, but he had to admit he would certainly miss this strange little home they’d made for themselves with Gael and Triss.

“You and Jaskier have done so much for me. I love you both very deeply, but I know I can not be greedy and keep you both by my side while others are relying on you, and while you must make coin,” she said and reached out, taking his hand.

Geralt looked up at her “You’ll be alright? You-You won’t get yourself into trouble without us will you?” He asked, a hint of a playful tone in his voice.

Gael smiled and shook her head. “No. But I will miss you very much. However we will see each other again of course. We are a pod. A family,”

The witcher was touched by her words. His mother had abandoned him, and he knew that hurt ran deep. The other witchers at Kaer Morhen were his family, however the little family he’d found here felt different. It was nice to have an attachment like this. Vesemir had always taught him not to feel, that it was a weakness, but this didn’t feel like a weakness. It felt warm and loving and like something he’d unknowingly been craving.

Geralt met her soft eyes and pulled her into his arms hugging her close. Gael immediately hugged back tightly and made a soft sound of contentment. She nuzzled her face into his chest, content to have the physicality.

“We will make a plan. A plan to meet every summer in Lumine. Triss has her shop there, and it is an important place because it is the first town we were in together as a pod,” Gael spoke.

Geralt nodded and hummed. “That sounds...Very nice,”

Gael smiled and pulled back. “Triss and I will continue to travel the coast and search for records of to destroy. Then we will go home. To her home. Together. I am happy with her, as you are happy with Jaskier,”

Geralt was a bit flustered at that but nodded again and let out a little grunt. He and Jaskier had been happy to know that Triss and Gael had found love with each other. It certainly made Geralt feel a little more at ease knowing that she was in good hands with Triss.

“Come. We must go tell Triss and Jaskier. I think they will be happy with this,” she took the witchers hand and pulled him back towards the inn and to where Jaskier and Triss were still brainstorming like lunatics.

Gael was the one to explain what had been decided between her and Geralt. They knew this was the best choice, and it wasn’t as if they would part forever. Jaskier took it hard. Geralt knew that he loved Gael as if she were a sister. Jaskier had never been close with his family so to find a family now, within the four of them, would be difficult to part with. For Gods sakes, Jaskier had been the one to name Gael.

“I-I know it’s foolish for me to be so upset about this. It’s not as if we will never see one another again, however I’ve...Well it will be strange to part ways after so much time spent together,” The bard spoke.

Gael walked over and hugged him close. He hugged back and sighed, pressing a tender kiss to her head. “I know,” the siren whispered and swallowed thickly. “It will be very odd for me as well. You found me Jaskier. You and Geralt were the first humans I truly got to know and learn from. It will be strange without you, but we will see each other every summer remember?”

There were tears glistening in Gael’s eyes as she pulled back to look at Jaskier, who’s heart broke even more.

“Of course. And I will count the days,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and Gael sniffled and smiled at the action.

“Well, Perhaps we should head down to the tavern to grab a bite to eat, and have a drink or… Seven,” Jaskier spoke and shrugged. “If it is our last night as a pod, then we may as well enjoy it and have fun,”

“Will you sing?” Gael asked. “At the tavern? Are you well enough to?”

Jaskier gave her a little grin. “Of course I am! And I will, but only if you promise to sing with me,”

Her lips pursed at this. “I do not know...I have not sang for anyone else before,” She spoke, surprisingly bashful.

“Well I reckon you will do a wonderful job darling,” Triss spoke up and she winked. “We will be cheering you on the entire time,”

Gael beamed, her entire face lighting up as she moved to meet Triss’ lips happily. The siren let out a little happy trill. As Jaskier had said, if this was their last night together, then it was going to be a damn good one.


	16. Chapter 16

The tavern was alive with cheer, radiating joy throughout the space. It was a crowded night and the patrons danced, sang and drank along to the boisterous music. Jaskier played his lute dancing about, singing with Gael, who had a wide grin on her face and a gleam of sweat on her brow. She’d found performing to be exhilarating, and that her nerves had been for nothing. The crowd loved them, obviously. There was not a soul who wasn’t enthralled with the two, who gave an almost ethereal energy from the stage.

Geralt and Triss had even joined in to dance. Geralt again had been hesitant, but figured he might as well. Not to mention Triss was quite convincing. The fiery mage laughed and cheered while they danced, and Geralt really couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. He shifted his gaze to look at Jaskier, who was practically glowing with glee. He wasn’t dancing as much as he normally would have, careful not to over stress his body too much. He was mostly healed, thanks to Triss, but she’d still advised him to be careful while performing.

Geralt’s eyes took him in and he felt a softness in his heart as he admired his lover. Jaskier was stunning, truly. Especially while he was in his element. Geralt truly felt like a fool for not realizing sooner how deeply he loved his bard.

“Let’s take a break and grab a drink,” Triss spoke over the noise and tugged Geralt to the bar, ordering them some ale.

Geralt thanked her and the bar keep who was also enjoying the performance. As soon as he’d placed their drinks down, he’d focused back on the show. Geralt snorted a bit and took a long slow drink, as opposed to Triss who began to chug.

Geralt’s eyes widened, and a few of the people at the bar noticed her and cheered her on, whooping as Triss slammed the now empty mug down.

The witcher stared in shock and Triss grinned. “What? Come now Geralt, everyone has a bit of a wild side,” she teased and ordered another drink. “Besides, we’re supposed to be celebrating tonight. Celebrating our friendship, and this time we’ve shared together,”

Geralt hummed and looked at his drink before chugging it as well. Triss laughed. “That’s the spirit!”

Gael was suddenly at their side, beaming. “Jaskier begun a song I do not know, but I will return after. I think I would like some mead now,” she said, and Triss smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re stunning up there,” She said and ordered her sweet heart her poison of choice.

Gael seemed to practically melt at Triss’ words, eyes filled with love as she watched the mage request her brew.

Geralt smirked and let himself find Jaskier once more, surprised to see the bard’s eyes were already glued onto him. The witcher’s smirk widened and this time, he was the one to throw a wink Jaskier’s way.

He laughed softly as this caused the bard to fumble slightly, but he quickly continued the song, with a new rosy flush upon his cheeks.

“You have a very nice laugh Geralt,” Gael spoke from beside him. “You should laugh more. I think Jaskier will enjoy it,” She teased.

Geralt rolled his eyes playfully and reached out to mess up her hair. She gave a little squeak at that and glared half heartedly, but there was still a happiness on her face no amount of torment could erase.

Gael finished two mugs of mead before she returned to the stage, setting a mug down for Jaskier to sip at throughout the Performance.

Triss left Geralt’s side to go dance once again, and Geralt leaned against the bar content to watch the people he now called his family, or as Gael would put it, pod. He started on his second drink of the night, letting himself feel at ease for once. It was quite nice to be able to let loose and simply enjoy the moment. Of course his guard was still up slightly, really what sort of witcher would be if he threw caution out the window? But nonetheless he was able to relax.

Jaskier’s and Gael’s performance soon ended and another bard took their place, however she couldn’t even compare to them. The bar had settled down some as this newcomer began her songs, but there was still a buzz of excitement, and some patrons continued their dancing.

Jaskier collected their coin and packed up his lute, joining Geralt, who’ had an ale waiting for him. The bard gave him a grateful look and took a greedy drink.

“That was spectacular I tell you. My best performance yet, despite my injury, which by the way did not cause me difficulty. I did listen to Triss and go easy I’ll have you know,” he spoke quickly at the pointed expression Geralt sent his way.

“Good,” Geralt hummed and took a sip of his own drink. He was on his...Fifth? Sixth? He wasn’t keeping count. It wouldn’t matter anyway as it took a larger amount of alcohol to affect him due to the nature of what he was.

“Jaskier, that was wonderful! Is this how you feel after every performance?” Gael asked, appearing at the bards side, hand in hand with Triss.

The bard laughed and grinned widely. “It is. Perhaps you must take up performing. You were a natural,” He complimented and Gael giggled. Her cheeks were flushed and it was clear she was at least tipsy.

“Honestly, this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” Triss chimed in, also buzzed. Jaskier envied the two and finished his drink, ordering another. He intended to join them in their stupor, and what a fantastic night of drinking it would be.

Geralt hummed at them and finished his drink as well. He and Jaskier locked eyes and a sly grin began to form on his lover’s face.

“I think it’s time for vodka,”

Triss cheered at this and Gael looked mildly confused. Geralt was hesitant, but things seemed going well enough, and there was no trouble. It had been a while since the witcher had truly indulged, and honestly what better company to do so with. He gave a little sigh and shook his head a little, but ordered them the drinks.

Jaskier bounced on his toes and sent Geralt a smile that made his stomach do flips. “The things I do for you,” The witcher teased and Jaskier snorted unceremoniously.

“Oh come now Geralt, you can’t tell me you don’t wish to get shit faced. I’ve seen you drunk before and honestly, Drunk Geralt is quite entertaining I tell you,” He joked and nudged him.

Everyone drank the vodka and it took every ounce of restraind Gael had not to puke it back up. She looked miserable as it went down and Triss helped her drink some more mead to wash the flavor away.

“That was horrible!” The poor siren shuddered and buried her face in Triss’ shoulder. Triss laughed and hugged her.

“You poor thing,” She teased.

“Geralt, you’ve got to take another drink my dear witcher, as your liver is quite stronger than ours,” Jaskier reasoned. Geralt raised a brow and did as told without batting an eye. Jaskier sighed dreamily.

“Now why must you make that so attractive? It’s not fair,” He pouted, the drinks catching up to him now.

Geralt raised an amused brow and smirked.

Jaskier groaned. “See? There you go again being all sexy and beautiful,” He huffed, causing Geralt to roll his eyes fondly. He knew better than to vocally deny being either of those things, unless he wanted Jaskier to smack him upside the head.

The two women had shuffled their way back to the dance floor and were giggling and fawning over one another as an upbeat love song permeated the air. It was undeniably adorable, however Geralt would not admit that outloud. Jaskier followed his gaze and grinned, before grabbing Geralt’s hand suddenly and grinning

“Now get over here you massive hunk and dance with me until the sun comes up,”


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was most definitely not up yet. It was - depending on who you asked, - either very late into one day, or very early into the next. The tavern had long since closed, but that didn’t stop any of them from being out. They were all drunk at this point. Not a shit faced kind of drunk but a happy dizzying goofy sort of intoxication that didn’t allow for sleep quite yet. Geralt had caught up to the others finally, just as drunk and honestly, he’d never enjoyed the feeling quite as much as he did with the given company.

“It’s such a marvelous night,” Triss slurred, carding her fingers through Gael’s hair. The siren’s head rested in the Mage’s lap as she sat on the sandy shore of the beach they’d drunkenly made their way to.

“Absolutely astounding,” Jaskier agreed from his position, upright leaning against a rock with an arm lazily slung around Geralts shoulders.

The witcher hummed, leaning further into Jaskier’s embrace. It was nice to be held like this, his fuzzy mind provided. The more coherent side of him was happy he hadn’t indulged in one more drink, because if so, he may very well have voiced that thought.

The waves of the sea splashed upon the shore, a mist rising and gently tickling their noses. Gael took a deep breath and sat up, looking out into the water.

“I did not know what I would find when I first came to the shore. I was curious, but scared to be alone in a place I did not know,” The siren began quietly, then looked towards Triss, Geralt and Jaskier, who were watching her closely. “Never did I think I would find my very own pod here. I am lucky and grateful to have you all. Thank you,” She whispered.

“Oh no, have we reached the melancholic stage of intoxication?” Jaskier joked, reaching out to take her hand. “In all seriousness, it’s been our honor,” He grinned.

Gael mimicked his expression before a hiccup escaped her and her eyes widened comically. The other three burst into a laughter as Gael’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Adorable,” Triss preened and kissed her cheek.

“I-I think that was her first hiccup,” Jaskier breathed, between giggles. Gael whined and hid her face into Triss’ shoulder.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Geralt drawled with a wave of his hand, a lazy smile still formed on his lips. “Jaskier once went into a hiccuping fit that lasted through the night. Didn’t sleep a fucking wink,” He grumbled and glared at his lover.

“Hey now! That was-was so many years ago!” He argued, and crossed his arms defiantly.

“Mm,” Geralt snorted.

“That just sounds like something you’d do much more often,” Triss decided to chime in a playful glint in her eyes.

“Who’s side are you on miss?” Jaskier exclaimed. “I swear everyone is out to get me!” He dramatically put a hand over his chest. “And all I do is be a kind beautiful soul to you people, and this is the thanks I get?”

Gael was back to giggling at Jaskier’s drunken antics. Not that this wasn’t something he’d do while sober, the booze just amplified it.

“Don’t laugh, it encourages him,” Geralt told her, but his mirthful expression canceled out his words.

A particularly long wave rolled in and just brushed the tips of Triss’ bare feet, her shoes lying next to her. She yelped and pulled back, toes curling up.

“Oh dear, we may be a little close,”

“The water feels lovely, come Triss,” Gael slipped off her own shoes and stood, running down the wet sand to where the water receded to. Her fuzzy mind enjoyed the feel of the squishy sand between her toes with a new fascination.

“Be careful!” Triss called and stood to follow.

“Triss she’s a fucking siren,” Geralt oh so kindly reminded, receiving a whack to the arm from Jaskier.

“Don’t be rude!” Geralt rolled his eyes at the bard, and Jaskier stood abruptly, shaking his own shoes off. “Come on Geralt, let’s join them!” He exclaimed excitedly.

The stupidly adorable look of enjoyment on his face made it hard for Geralt to say no, and he ended up relenting. He discarded his own boots and socks, slowly following to where the others were. It felt strange to do this, but it somehow bubbled up a feeling of carefree wonder within him that he thought had been lost after the witcher trials.

Jaskier had rolled up his pants, but it was for naught. He’d stumbled a little deeper than he thought he’d go, so really the action did nothing to keep his trousers dry.

“It feels so nice!” He slurred and pulled Geralt closer.

The water did feel lovely. It was slightly warmer than the witcher had anticipated, and held a refreshing quality.

Gael stumbled at that moment and Triss steadied her. “Careful!” The mage spoke through giggles. A contemplative look crossed the sirens features before she looked towards Jaskier and Geralt, a glint in her eyes.

“You have not seen my true form yet...Would you like to?” She offered, a lopsided smile.

The offer seemed to sober everyone up just a pinch, as three heads swiveled around to be absolutely sure that there was not another soul nearby.

“Gods yes, I’ve been so fucking curious, I have to see this,” Jaskier instantly babbled out once they knew it was safe.

Gael let out a giggle and wobbed again, making her way to the shore to strip of her clothes. The two men respectfully averted their gazes, however Triss on the other hand stared unabashedly, a wide grin on her face.

“Oh you are fucking stunning,” She breathed.

Gael blushed at the comment and stuck out her tongue before she went to deeper water, submerging to let the transformation take over. She had mentioned before that shifting was not a pretty sight. Everything mixed and melded and cracked to form a new body. The siren claimed it only hurt the first shift, however it wasn’t very comfortable.

The three of them stood now, staring into the water where Gael had disappeared, only to get splashed by a massive tail which broke the surface of the water.

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Jaskier cried, but couldn’t help laughing.

Geralt huffed and glared at the water, resembling a wet dog. Triss looked about the same, but she was cackling at Geralt nonetheless.

“I couldn’t resist,”

They turned to see Gael’s head above the water, and both men stared in awe at the sight as they took in how their friend truly looked when she was in her element.

Suddenly that confidence that Gael had diminished. It was likely the intoxication that helped her feel brave enough to show herself, however she was nervous that her family would fear her.

“You look amazing!” Jaskier broke the silence, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “Geralt doesn’t she look fantastic?”

Geralt had been staring in fascination as well. “Very,” He spoke quietly.

Gael was comforted by their words and trilled happily, floating on her back so they could get a better look at her tail.

“You can feel it if you’d like to,”

They did just that, and the siren, much to her embarrassment, made a sound of contentment not unlike a purr. If she were in her human form, she’d certainly be blushing.“Sometimes, our kind has loose scales that are not comfortable, so it feels nice when it is scratched,” she fumbled to explain.

Triss smiled sweetly. “Well whenever you need, just let me know and I’ll gladly help,” She promised, as she too began to stroke.

“Are you more comfortable like this?” Geralt asked.

Gael hummed in thought. “At first it was hard to be used to my body on land, but now it is the same. I am happy in both forms,”

“Good,” Triss and Jaskier spoke at the same time.

Their fuzzy minds thought this was hilarious and they ended up both breaking into a fit of giggles.

“Perhaps it’s time we get some rest,” Geralt suggested at the sight, and raised a brow.

“Only if you carry me back,” Jaskier spoke and batted his lashes dramatically. Geralt rolled his eyes with such intensity, it would not have been surprising had they stayed that way.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Well,” came the snarky reply “Why don’t we start with a snogging and go from there?”

It was a good thing Gael and Triss were closer to shore focusing on the sirens transformation back to her human appearance, because otherwise they would have seen Geralt reach down and give a firm squeeze to Jaskier’s ass.

“Careful bard,” He huffed and Jaskier bit back a little groan.

“Or what?”

“Or I may take what’s mine on this very beach,” Geralt growled in a sudden spike of lust.

“Ooh, is that a threat or a promise?” Jaskier purred and wrapped his arms around the witcher who hummed.

“Both,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The last chapter is upon us, and will be posted within the next couple weeks. I'd like to take a quick moment to say thank you to all who have read and enjoyed this story!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an embarrassingly long amount of time to finish, I apologize! But without further ado, here is the last chapter! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

Pools of warm light poured in through the windows of their room at the inn. Jaskier’s brows furrowed and he gave out a little grunt of displeasure. As lovely as the early morning sun was, she could be a real bitch when shining directly in his sodding eyeballs.

“Morning,”

A shadow moved to shield him from the light and Jaskier peeked up to see his beautiful witcher giving him a small yet ridiculously loving smile which had his previous bad mood instantly squashed. A smile tugged on his own lips and a giddy feeling settled in his chest.

“Morning,” He spoke back, reaching up to brush a stray strand of Geralt’s hair out of his face.

Geralt hummed softly and his eyes fluttered closed as Jaskier’s finger tips brushed his cheek bone. The bard took the moment to cup Geralt’s cheek and stroke, knowing how touch starved his lover was, and wanting desperately to be the one to give him what he craved.

“Did you sleep well?” Jaskier found himself asking, his thumb continuing to rub circles agains’t Geralt’s warm skin.

“I did. Did you?”

A wider grin threatened to split Jaskier’s face in two. “I had the best sleep of my entire life,” He declared, causing a low chuckle to escape Geralt.

“That so?” The witcher raised a brow in amusement.

“Oh absolutely. And I can tell you exactly why. The plethora of...delicious activities that occurred in this very bed last night, where absolutely mind bogglingly brilliant, and let me tell you, falling asleep in your arms afterwords was simply a cherry on top,”

Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother to deny any of his bards words. To be fair, he was right. The sex...The sex was just about the best sex of Geralt’s entire life.

“Oh don’t give me that, you know I’m right,”Jaskier beamed and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Geralt’s lips. He however, was suddenly pulled back and kissed again, held as if he were the worlds most precious gem.

Jaskier did not hesitate to indulge and wrapped his arm’s around his witcher, tangling his fingers into that beautiful hair. Every single moment like this had Jaskier feeling as if he would either burst into happy tears, or pass out from the sheer bliss.

When they pulled apart, their foreheads rested together as they breathed one another in. Somewhere in the distance the birds chirped, and cowbells clanged. The wind whispered a love song and the trees danced to its tune. Everything was perfect.

Which of course meant that something wasn’t. Jaskier’s eyes popped open and he pulled back, his heart sinking.

“They’re leaving today,”

So caught up in his lovers embrace, he hadn’t thought about exactly what this day would entail. A goodbye. Jaskier hated goodbyes. With a passion. It was trivial really, and he had tried to get over this out of proportion overreacting, but he just couldn’t. Especially with Gael and Triss. He had tried over and over to tell himself it would be fine, that obviously they’d get together again, but it...well to be frank it hurt.

Geralt frowned softly and cupped Jaskier’s cheek. “It will be hard to part ways, but remember, this is not permanent Jask. We aren’t losing them. Just continuing our path,” He said softly.

Jaskier sighed softly and nodded a little, swallowing thickly. “I know...I just...Being with them has become normal. I...well a part of me wishes they could travel with us,”

Another hum left the wichers lips. “I know,” He said softly. Jaskier could see in those golden eyes that he would not be the only one sad to see their friends off.

“I suppose we should get up to meet them for breakfast,” The bard spoke and sat up, a heavy weight still pushing down on him.

Geralt sat up as well and stood, his bare ass distracting Jaskier as he walked to his clothes. Jaskier was practically drooling over it, and certainly not discreet in any way shape or form.

“I can feel your eyes on my ass bard,” Geralt grunted, however his lips were quirked up into a little smirk.

“Well you’d best get used to it, because my Gods you are breathtaking,”

Geralt rolled his eyes playfully and threw Jaskier’s shirt, hitting the bard square in the face. “Get dressed or we’ll be late,”

Jaskier huffed and wrestled the shirt off his face narrowing his eyes at that broad back he loved so much. “So demanding. Goodness, didn’t I please you enough last night?” He quipped and threw on his clothes hastily, fixing his hair in the little mirror at the dresser.

Geralt chose to ignore his comment, and instead slapped his rear, causing Jaskier to yelp and jump, a blush on his cheeks. Geralt just grinned, winked and left.

“Better hurry Jask, they won’t wait forever,” He called over his shoulder.

“Oi, you get back here!”

~~~~~~~

Breakfast went by with excited chatter amongst the group of four. Triss and Gael had planned their stops along the coast in more detail and were thinking they’d be on the road for at least a few months, likely until autumn, which would have them circling back to Triss’ hut. Gael was eager to learn more about the history of her species as well, and soak up the information before they had to destroy whatever books they did find. If any. Jaskier had promised that he too would keep his eyes opened for anything about sirens that he and Geralt may stumble upon, and that put the women at ease.

The smile on Gael’s face said everything. She was positively glowing with Triss by her side. The sight of it was what finally made it click for Jaskier. They’d be okay. Gael would be fine, and he really had to stop mother henning. It lifted that worry off his chest and he felt a solid ten times lighter. It would still be sorrowful to part ways, but much less so, seeing how far Gael had come and how capable she was. Not to mention the fact that she had a badass sorceress with her.

“Jaskier?” The bard turned to see Gael’s big brown eyes watching him curiously. “You have been quiet,” She noted and tilted her head a bit as if to silently ask if he was alright.

He hummed softly. “I was just thinking. I’ve been dreading having to part ways if I’m honest. I feel almost responsible for you...However strange that may be,” He snorted. “But seeing you so happy and with Triss, making these big adventurous plans...Well it helps me feel better about it,”

Gael softened and laced her fingers with Triss’, squeezing her lovers hand and kissing her cheek. “I am very happy with Triss,”

Triss blushed and giggled in response.

“However I will miss you and Geralt very much as well. It will be odd without you, but I know we have each other here,” She moved her hand across the table and placed it over Jaskier’s heart, then did the same to Geralt.

“Damn right we do,” Jaskier smiled, despite the lump in his throat.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Triss suddenly exclaimed, after spotting the bracelet on Gael’s outstretched hand. She pulled out a pair of matching ones, sturdy braided black leather. We got these for you. They’re the same as ours,” She pointed to the bracelets on her and Gael’s wrists.

“They are magic. Triss enchanted them,” Gael explained.

“If you’re in danger, the charm will activate and alert the others who have them. The bracelet will begin to feel warm, which will mean trouble. When that happens tap it three times and the charm will lead you to wherever the others are,”

Geralt and Jaskier slipped on the bracelets, the witcher humming softly, impressed.

“Not a bad idea Triss,”

“It was Gael’s idea actually,” The mage supplied, and Gael shook her head.

“Our idea,” She corrected.

Jaskier smiled at the back and forth. “Thank you both then,” he said and admired the simple yet lovely artifact. “Besides, now we all have something to remind us of our pod,” Jaskier winked at Gael who smiled shyly and made a soft cooing sound in the back of her throat, one that no human could ever make.

Breakfast came to an end all too soon and the four of them were soon outside tying their packs to their respective horses. Roach and Clove were eager to get on the move it seemed, the two creatures both fidgeting and huffing about. Roach’s tail swished and smacked Jaskier right in the face which of course had Geralt chuckling at his misfortune.

“Easy girl, I know,” He spoke and patted Roach’s nose.

“Oh yes, comfort the horse, not the bard who was just assulted by her,” Jaskier sassed, hands on his hips.

“You’ll live,” Geralt sassed right back.

Jaskier went to make another witty comeback when he was suddenly greeted with an armful of Gael.

“Thank you. For everything. Teaching me how to be human, helping me learn about my kind, and...Everything,” She whispered. Jaskier instantly held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

“Oh dear heart, it was my pleasure,” They embraced for a moment longer before she moved to hug Geralt just as fiercely.

“The same for you Geralt. Thank you. Thank you for everything,” She spoke and nuzzled her face into his chest. Geralt wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, a soft smile resting on his lips.

“I should be thanking you. You’ve...Taught me quite a bit as well,” He spoke, voice gruff. Geralt knew he had Gael to thank in part for summoning the courage to be with Jaskier. Her free spirit and curiosity had also allowed him to let loose for once and enjoy the little things in life.

They pulled back and Triss took her turn, hugging both of them farewell. “I must thank you both as well. For introducing us, and for trusting me to help learn about Gael and her kind,” She smiled kindly.

“It was quite the adventure wasn’t it? I look forward to our future adventures together,” Jaskier responded. “Because I know for a fact there will be many more to come,”

“Until next time,” Gael spoke.

“Until next time,” Geralt agreed with a nod, eyes soft. He found he preffered to say that over goodbye, and judging by the look on Jaskier’s face, the bard did too.

They mounted their horses, Jaskier opting to walk alongside Geralt and Roach. It didn’t quite feel right to ride with him when Triss and Gael weren’t there. He watched the women until he couldn’t see them anymore, paying attention to the road before him and heaving out a bit sigh.

“Well...”

Geralt looked down at him and hummed. “I’m going to miss them too,” he offered, and Jaskier nodded.

There was a moment of silence that stretched until a big grin spread across Jaskier’s lips. “Oh Geralt! Geralt this...This is brilliant! Gael will be my muse for the next ballad! This adventure will be the perfect song!”

Geralt raised a brow. “Jaskier you can’t. No one can know of her species,”

“Well of course Geralt, you truly think me a fool? I would never give that away! I’ll tweak it a bit of course, but I simply can’t not sing about this! Oh I know exactly how it will go...Listen I already have the lyrics coming to me!”

_“_ _Oh along the coast, a traveler found a melody_

_A maiden sang a tune, her audience was the rolling sea_

_She bathed in waters gleaming, her voice caused him to weep_

_For her song alone he knew, would come to awaken the deep”_

~Fin~


End file.
